


Hired

by staycrispymate



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Conflict, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Cute, Day6 - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm new, I'm trying, Interior Decorating, Internal Conflict, JYP - Freeform, Job - Freeform, K-pop References, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, More chapters, My First Fanfic, Now I'm making stuff up, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Series, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Show Business, Showers, Smut, Student-Kim Seungmin, Tags Are Hard, Tutoring, Video, Video & Computer Games, Work, Work In Progress, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, enjoy, korea - Freeform, kpop, new, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycrispymate/pseuds/staycrispymate
Summary: Kat is a junior in college, whose dream is to start a teaching career in South Korea. Into the first week of classes, she picks up a few English tutor ads. She accidentally scored a job at a huge K-pop company! Things were going great in the beginning. Nice co-workers, a great boss, and an amazing work day. One day, she went into a meeting with the head of the company, who offered her a position of a life time; to be a new social media personality to promote her favorite group, Stray Kids. How could she refuse?Now, she's dealing with a pedophile co-worker, a ridiculous work load, and accidentally falling for an idol?Keep reading to see what happens! More chapters are on their way!Thank you so much for reading!P.S. There is an attempted sexual assault in this story. Please do not read if this is triggering for you!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has a LOT of background information. If you don't care for journal-written writing, skip ahead to Chapter 1! If you don't care for much background information, you can skip ahead to Chapter 8!  
> So far, this story has 16 chapters! Chapter lengths vary. Some are really short, and some are a bit lengthy. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. :)

February 1, 2021

What am I getting myself into… I’m about to travel 7,000 miles away from home to study abroad in South Korea. Why South Korea, you ask? Ugh, I am so sick and tired of being asked this question. Because I just want to, okay? There’s actually a few reasons behind it.

Sure, yes, Kpop influenced me to have an interest in Korea. Because of Kpop, I learned and researched a lot about the Korean culture. I, actually, want to start my career in Korea. Korea pays teachers double starting out than the States. So, sure, Kpop was an influence, but not the sole reason.

I haven’t started packing yet. How do you pack away your life in two checked bags and one carry-on for four months? Guess I just gotta wing it. I don’t know much Korean. I’ve been learning on my own for about a year and a half now, but it’s very hard to keep up with. Especially since I don’t hear it very much. 

Is it weird that I’m excited to experience jet-lag? I have no idea what it’s like. I mean, I know it’s not great, but I want to experience it. I want to experience everything I can. I want to go everywhere, I want to do everything. I hope I make some adventurous friends.

February 11, 2021

Today is the day I scheduled classes! I’m taking abstract algebra, statistics, Korean 2, and Korean food and culture. My math classes are gonna drive me crazy, but I’m very excited about the Korean classes I’m taking! My Fridays and Mondays are completely free. A four day weekend? FUCK YEAH! How much am I gonna be drunk? All the much.

I’m leaving in a week. I’m going to have to say goodbye to everyone. It’s going to suck saying goodbye to Mark, my best friend. I’m leaving them alone to work at a gas station with an emotionally unstable pal, Lucy. We stan Lucy… Sometimes.. Anyways, yeah, I’ll be thinking about Mark a lot. They’re the reason why I’m even going to Korea. They showed me Stray Kids, my favorite group. I absolutely fell in love with them, I kinda hate it, haha. But, they’re music means a lot to me. I can’t say they’ve saved me, cause that’s a bit much, but they definitely helped me get through a lot of shit. You know, their music is relatable. Made me feel not so alone.

ANYWAYS, probably won’t write again till I’m there. 안녕히계세요! 

February 25th, 2021

I made it to Korea! Everyone has already been so kind and welcoming. The toilets in the airport had the flush button on the wall. And signs to not stand on the toilets. What did I get myself into?

The flight wasn’t too bad. I could NOT sleep during the 14 hours. I maybe got 45 minutes of shut-eye, but that’s it. I don’t feel any jet-lag. It’s all lies. I came to Korea at the worst time. It looks just like Pennsylvania, brown grass and empty trees. 

Classes don’t start for another week. I made a few friends already and we’re planning on going to places! I can’t wait to see the campus.

March 7th, 2021

Classes are great so far. It’s only been a week, though. I love the professor teaching the Korean food and culture class. It’s an interesting subject enough as it is, but she’s really funny and very chill. She even encouraged us to go get drunk tonight, like what!? 

This past week, we went to the surrounding areas of Sinchon, Hongdae, and Myeong-dong. Lots of shopping. Lots of earrings. I didn’t know earrings were THIS big of a “thing” here.

During lunch, I walked around the bulletin board hallway and saw a lot of ads for an English tutor. I grabbed a bunch of phone numbers/kakaotalk IDs. Some of the posters look a little sketchy, but if I die, it might as well be in Korea.

I sent messages to every one of the numbers/IDs. Some have already responded that positions have been filled. I guess we’ll see what happens tomorrow.

March 8th, 2021

I got an interview! It’s in Cheongdam-dong, which is a bit far from my school, but they said it’s paid, so I think it’s worth it. Cheongdam-dong is where the JYP Entertainment building is. They actually want me to meet them at Seoul Cup, which is the cafe connected to JYP. They wanted me to meet them today but I had class, so I’m meeting them tomorrow. Maybe I’ll see an idol, omg could you IMAGINE if Bang Chan just walked in, I wouldn’t know how to breathe.

March 9th, 2021

Okay. I’m freaking the fuck out. I got the job, but it turns out that the job was FOR JYP Entertainment…. WHAT!?!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? The ad said NOTHING about JYP, in fact, it was one of the more sketchier ads! The interviewer said they do that so they get serious inquirers. Genius. I’m supposed to go back tomorrow to meet JYP…. like. Park Jin-Young. What. I’m sorry, what? How the hell did this happen. I thought I was gonna tutor a snobby rich kid, not trainees AND idols!?

I’m just curious as to why he wants to meet me, I’m only going to tutor math and english. WHAT. Sorry, I’m actually freaking out. I’m not supposed to tell anybody, but I could NOT leave Mark in the dark. They don’t fucking believe me because we joked about this happening before I even applied to study here. I’m probably going to put more attention into this job than my studies at this point. Worth it.

HOLY SHIT I’M AN EMPLOYEE FOR JY FUCKIN P ENTERTAINMENT SOMEONE PUNCH MY THROAT.

Chapter 1

I hopped onto subway line 2 to Cheongdam-dong. I made sure I dressed in the most professional outfit I could put together. Thank God I packed black jeans and pumps. I bought a dark blue silk blouse with a cream-colored flowering pattern plastered all over it. I know I’m only working there as a tutor, but I’m meeting the actual boss-man. Not my manager again, like, the boss-boss. There goes my thoughts. Freaking myself out. “Breathe,” I tried telling myself. Many people on the subway were staring at me. What a foreigner I looked like. I was told to wear a mask to help hide my identity, so I was wearing a black fabric one. The pull on my ears was painful, it was not helpful that I wear glasses. I have a million pairs of glasses because Mark showed me a really cheap website to get prescription glasses on. I was wearing my thick pink tortoise glasses, you know, to look smarter. Makeup was simple. I looked simple. Professional. Hopefully enough. Why didn’t I pack a pair of dress pants, why?

Transfer to line 5. My heart began pounding. Ten minutes. I started sweating. The subway car I was in was pretty much empty. There was a man in his 30’s on his phone. He was dressed in a black business suit. He looked important. His glance never left his phone. I noticed that about most Koreans. No one ever spoke on public transportation. Also, all public transportation was so clean. The subway lines had malls in them. MALLS. The idea of respect really goes a long way, huh?

Shit. My stop. It was a 10 minute walk to JYP. Click, clonk, click, clonk. Why the fuck did I wear heels the whole time? I should’ve changed shoes. Oh well, too late. I walked past store after store. A lot of stores had products out on the street. There were a surprising amount of people digging through cardboard boxes with marker writings saying “2,000 Won +.” Click, clonk, click, clonk. My hands started shaking. My breathing was shortening. I could feel my heart in my ears.

I made it. I went through the revolving door and walked up to the receptionist. I told her about the appointment I had with JYP, and she told me to wait there. She called someone. “One moment,” she said with a friendly smile. I, then, saw my manager walking toward me. “Hey, Kat, good to see you again.” “Likewise,” I said while flashing a smile. “You’re nervous, huh?” “Uh, yes, very,” I chuckled. We started walking down a hallway towards the elevator. “I promise he’s not as intimidating as he seems once you meet him.” I swear, my armpits were crying from the intimidation. My manager led me to a conference room with a very long table in the center of the room, with a million chairs surrounding it. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. “Yes, a water would be great, thank you,” I said bowing. He bowed back to me and left the room. I started walking around the room. Albums from groups like 2PM and GOT7 hung on the walls. I walked up to the two large windows at the end of the table. JYP Entertainment isn’t in a place you would think of it being located. It looked like a smaller version of Pittsburgh. So, there was no great view. Just another building across the way. I looked down. Saw some people walking around. Some definite Kpop fans going to the cafe to hopefully meet their favorite idol. Me too, sis, me too. I heard the door open, and I quickly whipped around to see who was entering the room. It was just my manager with the water. “Kamsapnida,” I said with a slight bow while receiving the glass with two hands. “I know you’re a foreigner, you don’t have to treat me with Korean traditions. I appreciate the gesture, but I really don’t care,” he said with a slight smile and chuckle. I let out a breathy laugh and nodded my head. My manager and I sat down and began talking about my job and what it entails. That really calmed down my nerves. I continuously sipped the water I was given till it was empty. It felt like I’ve been spending ages in that room. He’s a busy man, I know. I was just ready to get it over with at this point.

Then, the door finally opened with a click. JYP poked his head inside and said “Hello?” with a big smile on his face. I immediately stood up and bowed. “Annyeonghaseyo, jeo nin ireum Kat nida.” JYP and my manager started to laugh at me. JYP finally fully entered the room, walked up to me, and offered me his hand. “It’s okay Kat, you don’t have to do that for me, I know you’re not used to that.” I looked up at him with a smile and took his hand with a firm shake. “Thank you so much, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” “It’s a pleasure meeting you Ms. Kat. Cole told me you had quite the personality, and I just had to meet you.” I turned to my manager and said, “wow, thank you, Cole.”

We all sat down and started the meeting. “So,” JYP started, “your ultimate goal is to teach here in Korea, correct?” “Yes, it is.” “Well,” he looked up at Cole, “a permanent teacher here is quitting soon. We aren’t offering you the job yet, we would like to see how you do for a couple weeks first before considering you.” “I know you are just a student here for a few months,” Cole jumped in, “but we were wondering if you would consider the possibility of staying in Korea longer.”

I’m pretty sure my heart stopped. “I would be honored to take a position like that, but I don’t have a degree yet.” “I knew you’d say that,” Cole said. JYP started again, “I can work with any university you’d like to attend here in Korea. You can work while you study. Even if you need to graduate late.” Cole butted in, “Of course, we need to see how you do here first. So, we’re going to let you teach some english seminars in the education center for your first two weeks as well as tutoring.” “From what I understand, Kat, you are free from classes on Fridays and Mondays, correct?,” JYP asked. “Yes.” “I’d like to offer you a room here with the staff for those days you would be working here, so you don’t have to go back and forth so much.” “Wow, that would be amazing, thank you so much.”

Chapter 2

I returned the following day, with extra clothes and a toothbrush. “Let me show you to your dorm,” Cole said, handing me a key card and a STAFF pass. It was small, which was expected, but I did share a kitchen and common space with two other women. Both were stylists who spoke a lot of english, thank God. After I dropped my stuff off, Cole showed me to the education center. It seemed to be a busy day at JYP Entertainment. Groups of people were running up and down the halls to get to their next practice or appointment. 

Since it was Saturday, the education center was closed. Cole unlocked the door and flipped the light switch. I couldn’t believe my eyes. The bright fluorescent lights beat down on a wooden EVERYTHING 90’s style room. No wonder why they were desperate for help. Who on Earth could be motivated or feel welcomed in this room? “It’s not much, but it’s what we have.” “Cole, this looks like my high school and that’s not okay.” He, then, showed me an empty “office.” “This will be your office,” he said holding back a laugh. I bursted out laughing, “there’s not even a desk in here!” I’m pretty sure we both started crying from laughing so hard.

“Well, this is your first project.” “Seriously?” “Yup. We always get complaints from trainees and idols what an eye-sore this place is. That’s really why JYP wanted to meet you. To get a first impression of what you could do. You have a warm and inviting personality, Kat. I think you could make this place great.” “Well, thank you, Cole.” “But, I get to decorate my office however I want, so, sorry. Off-limits to you.” “I gotta see this, show me.” “It’s not done yet, but this is the start..” The room had pale green walls with a blue desk in the middle and white bookshelves being built into the back wall. “I expected worse,” I said. “Well, don’t screw this up. I’ll show you your budget after lunch and you can get started whenever you’re ready.” “How long do I have to complete this assignment?” “Monday night,” he said with a smirk.

I didn’t feel threatened. I actually knew a lot about decor and renovation. My family and I completely gutted our house and fixed it up for the majority ourselves. I’m also very good at finding bargains. Not only was I going to make this space the best education center, but I was also going to save JYP lots of money. I received my numbers and got to work.

Chapter 3

Tuesday morning. JYP, Cole, two other tutors, and I were standing outside the door to the education center. “Okay, is everyone ready!?” I said with the biggest smile on my face. Everyone nodded and said, “Yes!” I pressed my key card to the lock, and with a beep and a click, I pushed the door slightly open. “I really think you guys are going to like this.”

I ran to the corners of the room that had tall lamps and switched them on. The lamp shades were black wires with a light bulb showing in the center. “Welcome to the new education center!” Everyone looked around in awe. “Wow, it’s like a completely different place,’ Cole said. “I don’t recognize it at all,” said a fellow tutor. 

The right side of the room had a large white table poking out from the center of the wall with 8 white chairs surrounding it. Each chair had a dark forest green cushion on it. In the left corner was a computer and printer. The wall adjacent to the door had multiple cubby-holes. “What are these for,” JYP asked. “Students can switch out shoes for slippers. I wanted this room to be comfortable and inviting for students who are already struggling with homework.” “Very nice,” he answered with a warm smile.

The left side of the room was the “classroom” area for group seminars or study sessions. The center of the wall had a white board with a projector positioned perfectly on the ceiling. I added a fuzzy gray rug and multiple forest green beanbags and cushions sitting on top. “What about desks,” a tutor asked. “Oh, you mean these?” I pulled out a drawer from a cabinet against the wall and showed light gray lap desks for students to use. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I wanna see your office,” Cole said. “Are the walls in your office this light gray too?” “Nope.” I unlocked the door to my office which revealed three white walls and the left wall a soft peach color. The peach wall has white shelves which had some books and green plants sitting. The back wall of my office had two tall windows and fake white brick. The right white wall had some bookshelves with books and nicknacks placed perfectly. Towards the back of my office was a white and simple desk with peach office supplies. I had the same fluffy gray rug in the classroom area also in my office. Across from my desk were two gray comfortable chairs. I, also, had a comfortable white rocker chair in the front right corner of my office with another tall lamp behind it.

JYP walked right up to the Stray Kids albums that sat on the peach wall shelves, and then looked at me. “Stray Kids, huh? You’re a fan?” “Yes, I am.” “Hmm,” he hummed in a mysterious tone. “Wow, Kat. How did you do all of this under budget,” Cole asked. “I’m a math major and refuse to pay full price for things,” I said laughing, and everyone joined in. We all walked out of my office and sat at the big table in the main area. “Well, Kat, I am very pleased with what you’ve done here. I love the warm and inviting atmosphere you’ve created, and I’m sure our students will love it and you. Thank you.” “Thank you, sir,” I said with a shy smile.

Chapter 4

After three days of classes, it was my official first day as a tutor/teacher. English class with trainees at 9:00 AM, idol hour at 10:30 AM, lunch 11:30-1:00 PM, after school help 1:00-5:00 PM. A very busy day. I woke up at 7:00, had an extra cup of coffee, got ready, and went to my office at 8:00 to have an hour to prepare for my first class. I was wearing black jeans, a dark orange turtleneck, black flats, a long gold necklace, and my thin tortoise wire glasses. I decided to fix my hair in a half up bun with a black scrunchie. My makeup was simple.

I was finishing up a few words for the lesson when I heard a soft knock at my door. “Come in,” I said in Korean. “It’s just me,” Cole said in English. “Hi, good morning,” I said. “Are you ready for your first day?” “As ready as I can be, haha.” “You’ll be great. I’ll be evaluating you today, so I’ll be with you all day today.” “Awesome.” The ten trainees finally all arrived for class to begin. “Annyeonghaseyo class-ue…”

Class went great. Students seemed excited and motivated to learn in the new space. We focused on emotion words, since emotion words are used a lot in Kpop. Love, dream, hate. Any emotional word you could think of. Cole seemed to enjoy the class I led. “I like how you used songs and current events to make words relatable with what the students are familiar with. Very good strategy.”

The next hour is the hour I’m terrified for. Idol hour. Idol hour is for idols that need help with english words or high school/university homework. A fellow tutor told me not to worry, not many idols come to the education center because they’d rather catch up on sleep than in school. Understandable. 10:45. A knock on my door. “Come in.” Click. A familiar face poked his head into the room. I couldn’t quite tell who it was. “Hello,” I said with a smile. He looked around the room. “You’re not busy with anyone, are you?” Who the heck was he? He had soft brown hair and brown eyes. Super adorable. He spoke in perfect english, too. He seemed a bit too old to be in high school. “Great, I could really use some help with calculus, I’m having trouble with limits, I don’t quite understand it. As he said this, he fully entered the room, closed the door behind him, and sat in one of the chairs across from me. The second he fully entered the room, I knew who he was.

He began to plop notebooks and textbooks on my desk. I turned around to grab a small whiteboard and marker. I turned back around to find him staring at me. I needed to act professional. Breathe, Kat. He’s just a student that needs some help. I finally decided to speak up after staring at him for about 30 seconds. “Hi, Seungmin. My name is Ms. Kat. It’s very nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you, too. Some people said you’re the one who redecorated the education center. It looks great. I love being able to wear slippers in here.” “Well, thank you. Let’s get started on these limits, shall we?”

“... so, if the limit does not approach anything, then the limit..??” “Doesn’t exist!” “Yes, awesome! Does this make a little more sense now?” “Yes, thank you so much, Ms. Kat.” “You’re very welcome.” I started to put my whiteboard and calculator away when Seungmin said, “So you’re a Stray Kids fan?” Damnit! Why didn’t I take that stuff down for idol hour? I nervously chuckled, “Haha, yes I am. I’ve been a fan since my freshman year of college.” “And now you’re here. That’s amazing. Thanks again, it was nice meeting you,” he said with a smile and a wave as he left the room.

Chapter 5

I’ve been working at JYP for about 2 weeks. Seungmin still occasionally pops into the office for calculus help. “If you’re as good at teaching english as you are with math, I should send some of the other boys down for help, haha!” I’ll never forget that. Some members from The Boyz have popped into idol hour, as well as a girl from Itzy for english help. The after school hours are brutal. Most trainees have practices during those hours, so it’s pretty empty and slow. I started giving out my phone number for emergency school help if they can’t make my office hours. No one has used it yet, but it is there just in case. I guess I can use those hours to do my own homework if I can’t help someone else with theirs.

I decided that during lunch on Mondays and Fridays, I’m going to go to the cafe downstairs. It’s not a busy time since most fans are still in class on those days. I just get a coffee or tea, and I usually bring my own salad or sandwich to eat. I finish eating relatively quickly, so I just focus on homework for the remainder of my hour. At first, I would always be on the lookout for idols, but I’m used to it just being other coworkers coming through the connecting doors. So, I’ve given up and just focus on my studies.

One Friday, the cafe was pretty much empty. It was just me and another staff member. I was really focused on my statistics homework when I saw a figure stop in front of me. I didn’t think they were looking at me or anything, so I didn’t look up at them. I saw them waving and heard a mumbled “hi.” I took my airpod out and looked up. I could not believe who was standing in front of me.

Chapter 6

“Uh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t think you were wanting to talk to me.” _I’m such an idiot._

“It’s alright. Mind if I sit here?” _He has such an adorable look on his stupid face._

“No, of course not.” _What is going on?_

“What are you working on?” _Why is he asking me questions?_

“Statistics, I’m a university student.” _Kat, why did you sat that, that’s dumb._

“Well, hello university student, I’m Chan.” _He’s an adorable weirdo in person, too, oh my god._

“Yeah, I know who you are, haha. I’m Kat.” _Okay, now I just sound creepy._

“Oh! Are you Ms. Kat? Seungmin’s tutor?” _Oh, shit._

“Hah, yes I am.” _Mayday, mayday!_

“Wow, he talks about you all the time!” _Shit, shit, shit._

“Uh oh, should I be worried?” _Kat, you’re really screwing this up._

“Nor, nor! All good things, I promise!” _Oh my god, “nor.” It’s way cuter in person._

“Thank God. I’m still a newbie, and I really like it here.”

“Well how did you end up here?”

You already know the story. I won’t put you through that again. Chan was actually surprised that Stray Kids was the first Kpop group I really listened to, but he seemed grateful. We ended up talking for the rest of my hour.

“Hey, I have to get back to my office, but it was really nice meeting and talking with you!” _So, I didn’t make a complete fool of myself._

“Right back at ya. Hey, before you go, I was wondering if I could get your number? You know, you’re really fun and easy to talk to, I’d like to do this again.” _HAH WHAT._

“Yeah, sure. Me too.” _Be polite. I can’t believe he’s trusting me with this, but okay._

“Okay, let me get a picture of you for your contact photo.” _Oh, god._

“Really? Haha, okay.”

Our table was next to a window. I grabbed my coffee mug and looked out the window. It was perfect lighting that day.

“Beautiful.”

“Haha, okay your turn.”

He looked straight into my camera with a cute little tilt of his head with a shy smile.

“Very nice. I will, uh, see you later, then.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, Kat.”

Chapter 7

Chan and I have not had the chance to meet up since that day, but we do text and video chat constantly. We’re great pals now. I finally was able to convince Mark that an idol befriended me, let alone my ultimate bias. “I don’t believe you. How am I supposed to believe the man I painted for you, that hangs on your bedroom wall, is your friend? What are you on?” I eventually had to have Chan send me a photo of himself that I could send to Mark for them to believe me. They called me immediately. “BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE FUCK, WHY THE FUCK!?” “I DON’T KNOW. I TOLD YOU, YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE ME!”

Chan told me to call him Chris, now that we’re friends. He tries to remind me all the time when I accidentally say “Chan.” I think that’s still a little weird, considering we haven’t seen each other for two weeks. Maybe we’ll get there.

So, I’ve been at JYP Entertainment for about 4 weeks. Classes are going great. Both my own studies and the class I teach. Cole submitted my final reports to JYP. I still haven’t made a decision if I’d even want to be a “permanent teacher.” My education is the most important thing to me. It would be stupid if I don’t take this oppurtunity, though. I asked my family about it. They just told me to do what’s best for me. Mark is definitely pushing me to do this if I’m offered the job, why wouldn’t they? I don’t know. It’s so much to consider.

Chapter 8

Week 5. The week that changed my life. I was “working” during after school hours when I received a phone call from Cole. He told me to go to the conference room two floors above me. Gulp. This is the meeting where I find out how good or bad my performance was. This is the meeting where I’m either offered the job or stay part time, which I would still be happy with. I’m assuming it’s just going to be JYP and Cole, like our first meeting.

It was not just JYP and Cole. Sure, they both were there. Along with JYP’s marketing, media, and production teams. I was the last one to show up. Honestly, I was shocked. “Hi, Kat, please have a seat,” JYP motioned to the end chair of the table. I felt so intimidated with all those eyes staring at me. I felt naked and exposed. Was I in trouble? No, everyone was smiling. What’s going on?

“Kat, your performance based on Cole’s reports is remarkable. You should be proud of yourself, you’re a hard worker,” JYP started. “Thank you,” I said while bowing. JYP raised his hand and said, “wait till I’m finished.” I nodded. He continued, “I _wanted_ to offer you the position of a permanent teacher.” I felt my heart sink. “However, after talking to my intelligent team, we’d like to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime.” What on Earth is happening?

“You can still study here in Korea and keep tutoring on the side.” So far, it feels like a demotion. “However, this new job takes a brave soul with a great personality, which you have continuously shown us.” Now, I’m really confused. “We’d like you to be a new online personality. Something the Kpop industry has never seen.” Huh? “We want you to promote Stray Kids in a way we never could. You’d have a YouTube channel, as well as other social media platforms. You’d make vlogs, challenge videos, different content for the channel. Really show the true personalities of the members, and what life is like here at JYP Entertainment.”

“So? What do you think?” All eyes in the room rushed to me. It took me a few minutes to collect my thoughts. My heart was pounding. I didn’t know what to think. Will I be able to go home? Am I going to graduate on time? Should I even bother with graduating? This entire room is staring at me, I should probably answer. Oh God.

“Sir, I love it. I would be honored. Thank you so much. I promise I won’t disappoint you. Thank you to everyone here who was a part of this opportunity.” I began walking around the room and shaking everyone’s hands with a slight bow. I finally got to JYP and I offered my hand. He looked at my hand, and then at me. Instead of taking my hand, he stood up and opened his arms, offering a hug. I was so excited about this opportunity, I had to. “Thank you so, so much,” I said. We quickly ended the friendly embrace and he said looking straight into my eyes, “You have all of my trust on this, Kat. I’m proud of you, and I know you’ll continue to make me proud.” Everyone began to leave the room, including me until JYP said, “Oh yeah, Kat. One more thing.” “Yeah?” “You should start packing your stuff from your current dorm.” “Why?” “ You’re going to be living with the guys.”

I went straight back to my office and shut the door behind me. I could barely breathe. Does Chan or Seungmin know about this yet? I have to call Mark. I have to call my mom. JYP told me not to say anything to anyone yet. The production team has a plan on how to introduce me to the fandom. What am I even saying? 

How could this be happening? Especially to me? I’m just a little nobody. I’m not pretty, or skinny, or really even have THAT great of a personality. Why is this happening? I was just supposed to tutor part time for something to look great on my resume. Not actually live in Korea indefinitely. What if STAY hates me? Oh my gosh, people are going to be so pissed. I’m not that great, why would they hire me and not somebody else? I don’t even have a following on any platform. No one is going to like me. This is just going to reflect poorly on the group. What are they thinking? Why did I accept? Am I making the right choice?

Chapter 9

Today is the day I move into the new dorm. JYP wants me to permanently live in the dorm, so he’s working with my university to make me a commuter. Seungmin and Chan haven’t mentioned anything to me, so I’m wondering if they even know what’s going on. I’m supposed to have a meeting with JYP today to make social media accounts and talk about the “show” we’re doing. First, I have to move.

I said goodbye to my roommates and carried two large bags, a stuffed bookbag, and a cardboard box to the elevator. The new dorm was 6 floors up from where I was before. I’m going to be living on a floor with other idols. What. This is nuts. I got in the elevator and started making my way up. After two floors, the elevator stopped and opened to a face I immediately recognized. 

It was Jae from Day6. He first looked at me with bug eyes as he entered the elevator. “Moving day?” “Haha, yes it is. Hi, I’m Kat.” “Jae. Where are you heading?” I looked at a piece of paper and said, “uhh, floor 18.” “Floor 18,” he asked, shocked. “What are you doing there?” “I’m moving into a new dorm.” “You sure about that?” He grabbed the piece of paper out of my hand. “Do you mind if I see your room key?” “Uh, sure,” I said, handing him the room key. “I don’t want to offend you, but I have to ask. How did you become an idol? You’re not Asain.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I, then, explained to him what was going on. “Huh, interesting.”

We finally reached floor 18. I guess he was getting off there, too. “Well, I can’t wait to get to know you, neighbor,” he said. “Me too.” I proceeded to struggle with all the junk I was carrying. “Haha, need a hand?” “Oh, thank you, but I’ll be okay. Only down the hall.” “Oh my gosh, no, let me help you. It’s what neighbors are for.” “Well, thank you.”

We finally reached the dorm. I unlocked the door, and Jae set the cardboard box in the entryway. “Think you’ll be okay from here?” “Yes, thank you very much.” “No problem, neighbor,” he said as he left. I started looking around the empty dorm. It was bigger than I thought it would be. It actually had a small second floor. Connected to the entryway, there was a large kitchen with an island in the middle. The kitchen connected to the open living room, which only had a black, sectional couch for the time being. This dorm must’ve been newly renovated. It did not look like dorms I’ve seen idols post online. Off to the right of the living room was a small hallway with a few rooms across from each other. Some of them had bunk beds, some of them had two separate beds. Up the stairs, there were two bedrooms across from each other with a bathroom in the middle of the hallway. “Cute,” I thought. Both bedrooms had a desk, wardrobes, dressers, and full size beds. One bedroom had peach colored walls. Thanks, JYP. I guess I knew where I was sleeping.

I began to unpack. I didn’t have much, and the dorm could use some decor. I needed to bring life into this place before the guys move in. I want to try to make them as comfortable as possible through this transition. I’m sure they’re not going to be happy with a girl moving into their space. Especially one that struggles with Korean. I don’t want to disrupt their lives. Unfortunately, I think that’s exactly what I’m doing.

I started heading to the conference room. I had a notebook full of questions and ideas to share at this meeting. I started to really feel excited about this project. I entered the room and found a seat. JYP wasn’t there yet, but the production team was. They explained to me how the members of Stray Kids don’t know anything about this project yet, and the small series is going to be me surprising them. I brought up an idea of how I can decorate the dorm with the leftover money from the education center budget, if JYP would approve that. They all thought it would be a great idea for a first episode, so I can introduce myself to fans before bringing the guys into it. They told me I have a week before the guys are moving in, so that gives me plenty of time to fix up the bedrooms and living room.

JYP finally entered the room, we all stood and bowed, and then returned to our seats. “You picked a smart girl for this project, sir.” I guess this is where the meeting is starting. “She gave us a great idea how to start the series.” The production team explained the idea. JYP turned to me and said, “that’s brilliant. Great work, Kat. I’ll get that money to you as soon as I can. This can also be your first vlog for your channel.”

After two hours, the meeting finally finished. My face started to hurt from all the smiling. Everyone really seems to think this project is going to be successful. I probably just started freaking myself out, letting the voices in my head get to me. I knew immediately what I had to do. I grabbed the camera I was provided and went to my office to start working.

After five days, I finished most of the rooms. Both upstairs bedrooms, both bathrooms, and three of the 4 downstairs bedrooms were completely finished. I added a light gray wall to my room and white shelves, along with a white comforter. I put pictures of my family and friends on the shelves, along with some cool geometric shaped nicknacks. I also added a small vanity in front of the window to do my makeup and film videos. Since the floors are hardwood, I added another fluffy gray rug. I love that thing, and I found it really cheap online. The room really came together. I need some more things on my walls, but that can wait. The other bedroom has light gray walls with a black and red comforter. The bedrooms on the first floor are all going to have white walls. Since it’s a shared space, I’m going to leave decor up to whoever takes up those rooms. I did add gray shelves for the guys to put their own items on. All the beds are going to have the same black and red comforter as the other bedroom.

The bathrooms look exactly the same. They both have a green and blue patterned curtain on the shower, some cute bathroom quote signs that match the shower curtain, and matching soap dispensers. That part was easy. In the living room, I added two gray chairs and two red beanbags. Since the floors are hardwood, I added a big black, gray, red, and white patterned rug. The walls are still white. I may ask the guys if they want to change that or decorate the walls together. I put a black entertainment center on the far right wall with a TV on top. I also added some end tables for the couch, and put some lamps on top of them. Oh yeah, I sporadically placed lamps throughout the dorm. I love my lamps.

I filmed the entire process, while introducing myself. The production team also filmed some of the process for the series. I get to meet all of the boys in two days after work. I hope they like me. Well, I hope they don’t hate me. I hope they can tolerate me. We’re coworkers, it’s all going to strictly be professional. I just hope they don’t hate me. That would be the worst thing ever.

Chapter 10

Today’s the day the guys move in and I get to finally meet them all. I made sure the dorm was as clean as it could be while I got ready for work. Everything else about today was normal. Seungmin actually came to my office during idol hour for some calculus help, but he didn’t mention anything about them moving. Surely, they had to know they were moving dorms today. They just didn’t know they were moving in with me.

During my lunch break, I decided to bake cookies for the guys as a little “dorm-warming” gift. Chocolate chip, an American classic. I started thinking about all the possible fun and great times we’re about to have together. I can help Seungmin with his homework in the evenings, we can all go to nu rae bangs, and have drunk movie nights all the time. I really think everyone will be able to get along with me.

I have no idea what time the guys are moving in. Since I’m working till five, I decided to leave them a note with the cookies, just in case they arrive before I’m there.

안녕하세요, Stray Kids!

If you’re reading this note, that means I’m still working and am not able to be at the dorm yet!

I am your new roommate! Please, enjoy some of the cookies while you wait for me. My room is the right bedroom on the second floor. Feel free to look around so you can learn a little bit about me!

I completely redecorated the entire dorm, I hope you guys like it! I still don’t know what to do about the walls in the living room, but we’ll talk about that later.

I can’t wait to meet you all.

I hope you guys like burgers, because that’s what I’m making for our first dinner tonight!

See you guys soon, Kat.

I hope that doesn’t seem creepy. I know the guys love American burgers. Hopefully, I can fit their high standards of burger-making. The production team placed cameras throughout the dorm for the day. I hope the series is successful.

Felix’s POV

Today, we’re moving into a new dorm. It’s on floor 18, that’s where the most “successful” artists stay. I guess JYP thinks we finally made it! Minho-hyung’s packed his bundles, Jeongin packed all his books, and I finished packing my video games. I guess you could say we’re as ready as ever. 

We arrived at the new dorm at 1:30 PM. It smelled like freshly-baked cookies. We all had to walk into the kitchen to see. To our surprise, we saw 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies perfectly placed on a platter with a note sitting next to them on the kitchen island. I picked it up and started reading. “안녕하세요, Stray Kids…”

“... See you guys soon, Kat.” I looked around the group of members, all shocked at what I just read. “A new roommate?” Hyunjin asked. “Kat? I know Kat,” Channie-hyung said. “You do,” I asked. “Yeah, I met her at the cafe one day. We text all the time. I wonder why she didn’t say anything,” he said, shoving a cookie in his mouth. Everyone grabbed a cookie. They were still warm, fresh. Delicious. “I know Ms. Kat, too,” Seungmin said. “ _Ms_. Kat?,” Changbin-hyung asked. “She’s my tutor. Changbin, I tell you to see her for english help all the time.” “Yooohhh..”

“Well the cookies are still warm, do you think she’s in her room right now,” Jisung asked. Everyone started running up the stairs, tripping over each other. Her door was shut. We all just silently stood in the hallway, nervous. “Chan-hyung, you’re the leader, you should open it,” Minho-hyung said. “Yeah, you said you know her,” I added. “Well, yeah,” he said. We all pushed him to the front of us. He sighed and knocked on her door. No answer. 

“The note did say to go ahead and look around,” I said. Channie-hyung knocked again and opened the door. We all started filing into the room. Her room was very clean, simple colored. I’m guessing she’s still new to the company, there wasn’t much on her walls. She did have some pictures of herself with family and friends, so we all got to see what she looks like. She had very long hair in her high school graduation picture. I wonder if it’s still that length. She seemed to be simple. Not ugly or anything, very cute, actually. She’s different. You don't see girls like that around here very often. It’s refreshing, actually.

“We should visit her office,” Seungmin said. We all had the “WHAT!?” look on our faces. “She’s been in her office for longer than this dorm, I’m guessing. She has more of her personality shown in the education center. She’s probably there right now.” “He’s right,” Jeongin said. “She redecorated the education center, right? I’ve been down there a few times for Japanese help. It’s very comfortable. Her door is sometimes open during this time of day. I’ve never had the chance to introduce myself.” “I haven’t been down to the education center in like, a year,” Channie-hyung said. “Well, let’s unpack a little, then go down and meet her,” Changbin-hyung suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

My POV

Tap, tap, tap. I regretfully looked up at the clock. 3:30. Ugh. Still an hour and a half to go. Not a single tutor had a student come in during after school hours. Probably because it was Friday. Friday. I have a whole weekend to get to know the guys. I can’t believe I finally get to meet them. I can’t believe I’m living with them.

I’ve really been practicing my Korean skills. Professors at my university have been a great help with that, as well as the trainees and tutors here at JYP Entertainment. I feel like I can confidently have conversations with the guys in Korean, and I’ll understand a lot of what they say. I feel a little guilty, still. If I don’t understand a word or two, I’m going to have to ask or pull out a translator. I don’t want to have to do that to them.

Knock, knock, knock. “Come in!” Wow, finally a student? Nope. Just Cole. “Today is just going so slow,” he said bursting into the room. “Yeah, I know.” “Wanna go down and get a latte? Nobody will miss us,” he said with a smirk. “No, we should probably stay. We are still on the clock.” “You’re such a goody-goody,” he said laughing. “Hey! I’ve only been here for like two months, you’ve been here for a couple years!” “I’m just teasing. Well, I’m going to head down, would you like anything?” “Strawberry latte?” “I knew it. I’ll be back in like ten minutes.” “Awesome. Thank you,” I said with a smile. He turned back and flashed a smile as he left the room. What a flirt.

Knock, knock. “What’d you forget,” I chuckled. I looked up and saw Seungmin poke his head through the door. “Oh, Seungmin, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. How are those problems working out for you? Did I not make sense the first time I explained them? We can go over them again.” Since working with my little whiteboard, Cole thought I needed an actual whiteboard for my office. So, I turned around and started writing some example problems on the board. “Once you learn some new rules in Calc 2, limits will end up being a breeze. It sucks having to work through the whole problem. How about we start with limits that approach zero from the ri-” I turned around. I jumped at what I was looking at. Eight pairs of eyes staring right at me. Good thing the production team put a camera in my office.

“Oh, hi! Uh, annyeonghaseyo!” I bowed to each of them. Seungmin is the first one who walked up to me and offered me his hand. I took it with both of my hands with a bow. “Hi, Seungmin, good to see you again.” Minho followed behind him. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you.” Jisung, next. “Your cookies were delicious, thank you.” “Oh! You made it to the dorm already, um you’re very welcome!” Hyunjin and Jeongin walked up to me afterwards, just simple greetings. Changbin followed after Jeongin. He tried so hard to speak in english. Very slow, but he did it! “Hi, My name is Changbin. It is nice to meet you. I’m from Korea, where are you from?” “Hi, Changbin. My name is Kat. It is nice to meet you, too. I’m from America.” “America? I love America!” “Well, I love Korea!”

“Hi, Kat, it’s nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too, Felix.” “I really like what you’ve done with the place, way nicer than when I was taking Korean lessons.” “Oh, haha, thank you.” “I also really liked your room. It’s very similar to your office.” “Yeah, I guess I just know what I like, haha.” Chan finally walked up to me and offered me his hand. “Hi, Kat. It’s nice to see you again. “It’s nice to see you, too.” He pulled me into an embrace from over my desk. It was a very quick embrace. He smelled like teakwood. He has very broad shoulders, I’ve never really noticed that before. 

“So, what do you guys think about the dorm?” They all nodded in approval. “I really like the red beanbags,” Jeongin said. “Yeah, they’ll be great for playing video games,” Changbin stated. “Whose is the bedroom across from yours,” Hyunjin asked. “Whomever wants to take it. That’s up to you guys.” “I think Channie-hyung should take it,” Minho said. “He stays up late. If he has his own room, he won’t wake anyone up when it’s late.” Chan looked down, tilted his head and started rubbing the back of his neck. “I must be a terrible roommate, huh,” he chuckled and looked up at me. “Well, if that’s what you guys want. I don’t care who takes the room, just keep the bathroom upstairs clean, haha.” They all started to chuckle along with me. Everything is okay. No one hates me. This is going great so far.

Felix’s POV

A teacher entered the room. “Oh, Kat, I didn’t realize you had company.” “Haha, I didn’t either!” “Here is your latte,” he said pushing through us, while handing her a drink. “Thank you,” she said with a genuine smile. She had a nice smile. Her eyes smile with her. It’s kind of adorable. After the teacher left the room, she said “I love lattes. Especially strawberry ones.” She giggled a little when she said that. We all chuckled along. “Strawberry is my favorite flavor,” Jeongin said. “Really,” she asked. She opened her laptop and looked like she was up to no good. Then, we all heard “Red Flavor” by Red Velvet play. So, she has a sense of humor. Cute.

After the song ended, a student walked in that needed help. So, we all said “See you later,” as we left her office. Her hair is shorter. Not too short. It’s a little longer than where her collar bone sits. It looks much more mature than the waist-length hair from her senior year. It’s very fitting. She was wearing super adorable soft pink glasses. I wonder if she needs them or if they’re just for fashion. She seems friendly. She seemed nervous. I guess we did just barge in on her. I think she’ll be alright. I’m excited for burgers, though.

Chapter 11 

My POV

As soon as I got off work, I hurried to the dorms. I couldn’t wait for them to try my cooking. My mom is a great cook, so I guess I’m okay after learning a thing or two from her. Cole stopped me in the hallway before I reached the elevator. “Hey, Kat!” “Oh, hey, Cole.” He grabbed my arm and looked straight into my eyes. He looked concerned. “What’s up,” I asked, alarmed. “Remember, you have my number if you need anything, okay?” “Yes, I know. Why are you being weird,” I asked as I took my arm back from his grasp. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re going to live in a dorm with eight adult men. That doesn’t concern you?” I started dying from laughter. “Cole! Haha, they’re basically innocent babies! There’s no way they’d try doing ANYTHING to me!” I actually started crying from how hard I was laughing. Cole wasn’t laughing. 

“Sure, that’s what they seem like.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Just promise me that you’ll lock your door at night and call me immediately if you need anything?” “Alright, alright, I promise.” “I’m actually a little worried you didn’t even think about your safety when moving into a dorm with eight men.” “Cole, of course I thought about that. I have mace for worst case scenarios. I really don’t think they’d do anything to me, they’re all such sweethearts.” “Sure. Alright, Kat. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “See you tomorrow, Cole. Thank you.” … That was weird… Oh, well. Burger time!

Chapter 12

I unlocked the key to the dorm and opened the door to absolute chaos. Felix and Hyunjin were playing a video game in the living room, Chan and Changbin were watching, Jisung and Minho were arguing about something online, and Seungmin and Jeongin were in the kitchen looking over homework. Oh my god, what did I get myself into?

I pulled out my camera and began recording. I don’t think the boys even heard me come in. I pointed the camera and hit record. “So, this is the chaos I just walked into.” I finally entered the living room. They still didn’t see me. They were playing Super Smash Bros.. Respectable. So, I finally yelled, “HELLO, STRAY KIDS!!” They all jumped, and I started laughing. “Oh, Kat, you got us!” Felix said with a smile. “Wanna come watch,” Chan asked while scooting over to leave an open spot on the couch. “Maybe in a bit, I’m gonna check in with the others, then start dinner.” “Ah yeah, burgers!!” Then everyone yelled back, “burgers!!” Everyone laughed after that. Must be an inside joke.

I walked up to Minho and Jisung. I asked them if it was okay to film this argument and Jisung said, “YES! Please!? Kat, STAY, we need your help.” “Haha, okay what’s up?” “WHAT COLOR IS THIS DRESS!?” Oh my God. No, he didn’t. He did not just ask me that. How many YEARS ago was that? I couldn’t help but laugh and laugh and laugh. It actually took me a second to calm down. “Jisung, tell me what you see.” “I see white and gold!” “Minho?” “I see blue and black!” “Well, Jisung. I see white and gold.” Jisung exclaimed, “a-HAH!” “But, Jisung…” “Wh-wh...what,” he fucking pouted. “The real dress colors are blue and black.” “NOOOOOOoooooo....” “HAH, I told you,’ Minho laughed out. Jisung looked like he was about to cry, so Minho wrapped his arms around him and said, “Aweeee, it’s going to be okayyy.”

I eventually made my way into the kitchen. “What are you guys working on,” I asked Seungmin. “Jeongin needs some help with english.” “Really? I’d be happy to help.” “Oo, great idea! Let me take the camera.” So, I handed the camera to him. “Okay, what are we working on… Oh, street directions!”

After helping Jeongin, I started making dinner. “Do you guys want fries or mac and cheese,” I yelled to the guys. I got mixed answers. I walked out to the living room where they all were. “Hmm, seems like we have a disagreement. How about we make a competition for fries or mac and cheese?” They all perked up when I said that. “What are we gonna do,” Changbin asked. “How about a game of Uno?” Everyone really liked the idea. “But, we don’t have Uno cards,” Felix said. “Oh, I do,” I said running up to my room. 

Everyone gathered around the island in the kitchen. “Okay, whoever wins gets to choose the side!” I went back to the counter to continue seasoning the burger meat. I didn’t quite understand everything they were saying, but it sounded like they were arguing over the rules, haha. Eventually, Minho won. All I heard was “FRENCH FRIES!!” I turned around and saw Minho’s hands up in the air, and he had the biggest smile on his face. “You got it!”

“Hey, guys! Dinner is almost done, can some of you set the table?” Chan immediately walked up to me and asked, “What do you need?” “Actually, can you help me assemble things like onions and lettuce and stuff on plates?” “You got it,” he said with a wink.

I put an open bun with a patty on every plate with some fries, and slowly took them to the set table. These guys are awesome. “Okay, guys! Food is ready!” They each found a spot and started dressing their burgers. The production team came to film our first dinner together for the series. It was a little weird eating with a camera in your face, but it was what it was. We all took a bite at the exact same time, production suggested that. All you could hear was hunger-lust moans. I swear, Jisung rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “Kat, this is so good! Better than In-n-Out,’ Jeongin exclaimed. I couldn’t help but start giggling, I almost choked on a piece of bun.

For the series, we just mainly talked about me. The guys asked me a million questions. How I got the job, where I’m from, my family, etc. They genuinely seemed like they cared, regardless of the camera being there. “I’d offer dessert, but you guys already ate all the cookies I made this afternoon!” “But, they were so good,” Seungmin exclaimed.

I wonder where this is going to take me. I don’t even know how long the series is going to be. I’m going to have my own content to post eventually. Oh God, I completely forgot about that. I’m going to be a full time student, tutor, content creator, editor, and dorm care-taker. What have I gotten myself into?

Chapter 13

The series comes out today. It’s going to be played on Korea’s national television, and posted on the group’s YouTube channel. I still haven’t posted my first vlog yet. I was told to wait till tomorrow to start posting. Everything is going to change after today. I mean, enough of my life has changed but, now I’m going to be seen in the public eye. I’m terrified that everyone is going to hate me. Would I lose this job? Because of this job, JYP decided I shouldn’t teach anymore since this promotion is going to take up most of my time. I’m basically Stray Kids’ personal tutor and maid at this point.

After the first episode airs, the guys want to introduce me on Vlive, a live streaming service. I’m actually terrified of that. I’ll be seeing live comments of fan’s opinions. What if I start crying on camera, that'd be so embarrassing. I just hope people are nice and are accepting. But, after the live stream, the boys want to throw me a little “welcome” party. Basically a “welcome to the chaos” party. I’m excited for that!

The episode starts at 6:00. I decided to clean out my office at 5:00, since I will no longer be using that space. At least it gives me more decorations for my bedroom. Knock, knock. “Hey there,” Cole said in the open doorway of my office. “Hey! I’m actually really happy you stopped in.” “Oh, really,” he stepped closer to me. “Yeah, I wanted to thank you for everything. None of this would’ve been possible without you. I really appreciate it.” He stepped closer. “Oh, really?” “Uh, yeah..” He stood right in front of me, very close. I could hear him breathing. “Are you okay, Cole?” He inched closer. “Never better,” he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Our faces were inches apart. “YEAH, OKAY,” I said as I threw myself out of his grasp. “I, uh, have to get going. The guys are expecting me.” He punched the desk. I left as fast as I could.

I don’t know what that was, but I knew I had to get out. I can’t think about that too much right now, I have enough on my plate right now. I rushed to the dorm. As soon as I entered the door, I felt safe. “”Hey, Kat,” Seungmin said. I accidentally jumped. “Are you okay? You look… frazzled.” “Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous about the episode airing tonight.” “It’s going to be great,” he said with a smile.

5:45. I finished putting the last album on a shelf and headed downstairs. I couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened between me and Cole. I entered the living room, all my worries washed away. “Surprise!” The guys decorated the room with “welcome” banners, streamers and fun lights. I didn’t think about Cole again.

“Awe, you guys are so sweet, you didn’t have to do this for me!” “Yes, we did,” Felix said. “That’s not all, though,” Changbin said. “Changbin, you have to stay away from the next surprise,” Chan said. “Haha, why,” I asked. “Follow me,” Chan answered. I followed Chan into the kitchen. He revealed an adorable strawberry cake with “Welcome to the Family” written in pink letters on top. “Oh my gosh, that is so cute,” I squealed. “We’ll have that for the Vlive.”

The first episode was basically just me decorating the dorm, introducing myself, and the boys meeting me for the first time. I didn’t even pay much attention to the episode. My main focus was on twitter to see what everyone had to say. Most comments are just confused as to why I’m living with them. “She doesn’t need to live with them, she can just go over at a scheduled time.” I guess the first episode doesn’t really explain how I’m also going to be a care-taker for the dorm. That’s something I can state in my first vlog.

“Okay, gather around, guys,” said the boys’ manager. “Okay, Kat, hide behind us while we say hi to STAY,” Chan said. “Okay.” Their manager started counting down. “3….2….1….” “Hi, STAY,” the boys yelled. “We hope you guys are doing well,” Chan started. “I’m not so sure if you guys heard, but we have a new friend we’d like to introduce to you. “1, 2, 3,” then everyone yelled as I jumped out, “Kat!!!”

“Hi, STAY! My name is Kat, and I’m going to help Stray Kids create new content for you guys! I hope I make you all proud! I promise to work very hard on each project. Thank you for your support!” We continued on with the live stream until comments started to get meaner and meaner. Hyunjin brought out the cake. They put candles on it, it was so cute. That’s where we finished the live.

As soon as their manager left, Felix screamed, “Party time!” Jisung turned on some dance music, someone turned off the lights, and we all started dancing. “Wait, we’re missing something,” Chan stated. He hurried to the kitchen, and we all followed. “Yeet!” You can only guess who screamed that as Chan pulled out 3 bottles of liquor. “Oh my God,” I said rolling my eyes with a smirk on my face. “You, milady, have to take the first shot, we’re celebrating your joining into this family.” “Fuck it,” I said as I ripped the glass out of Chan’s grasp and easily downed the shot. “Wow, this isn’t your first rodeo, is it,” Felix asked. I winked at him while downing another shot.

We all made it back to the “dance floor” the living room became. We were all jumping up and down, laughing, and just having a great time. “Wait, I have an idea,” Hyunjin yelled across the room. We all stopped and someone turned down the music. “Let’s go to a nurae bang!” Everyone’s eyes lit up, and we all ran to our rooms to put on better clothes. “Can you make it up the stairs?” “Yes, I can make it up the stairs. Shut up, Chan,” I said laughing.

We made it outside the building. It was a quiet night in the area. Too quiet for us drunk idiots. “Kat, where do you want to go for a nurae bang,” Changbin asked. I screamed, “to HONGDAE!!” All the guys started laughing. The world was not ready for us wackos. We all practically skipped our way to the subway, we were so excited.

We somehow made it to Hongdae. “Wait, before we get stuck in a nurae bang, Ms. Kat needs another drink or two,” Minho said. “You know what, Minho? You’re absolutely right.” We found the closest bar to us, and all the guys pitched in for two drinks for me. I felt the shaking warp rush to my head. “Okay, I’m drunk,” I said. All the guys laughed with me. “Okay, let’s go,” Jeongin said with eagerness.

As we walked through Hongdae, some people recognized the guys. No one stopped us, though. They just kept taking pictures of us having a great time. I couldn’t wait to find all of those photos later online. These were exactly the moments I was hoping for.

We finally made it inside the nurae bang. I made sure to have my camera out for this, even if it wasn’t held steady the entire time. Each one of the members sang a solo song. Everyone tried to get me to sing one, but we all finally came to an agreement that I will sing a duet with someone. However, I didn’t know who I was singing with or what song. “Hey, do you know Disney songs,” Hyunjin asked. “Of course, I do,” I yelled as I stumbled out of the room.

Jeongin found me stumbling up and down the halls, and led me back to the room. They must’ve been ready. “Okay, close your eyes,” Jisung said as he handed me a microphone. “You have to guess who you’re singing with,” Minho added. “Once you guess correctly and hear the crowd, you can open your eyes,” Seungmin said. I felt someone put their back against mine. “A Whole New World” started playing. I couldn’t help but laugh. I knew exactly who I was singing with before the song even started.

“I already know who it is,” I said with a smirk. “You’ve been too quiet, Chan.” The “crowd” went wild before anyone sang. Our backs stayed against each other. Chan started singing. My turn. Backs still against each other. Once the chorus ended, we faced each other. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw me singing. He took my hand and spinned me. We harmonized. Then, I spinned him. He had to crouch down to fit under my arm. We all started laughing.

We started dancing with each other around the room. Uh, oh. Slow part. “... with you.” We faced each other. His hand on my waist. My hand on his shoulder. We finished the song inches away from each other’s faces. He was looking deeply into my eyes. My heart was pounding. This moment felt like hours. In reality, we held the glance for five seconds. That felt… right. Like, I was meant to be there. Best part? The guys got all of it on camera.

Chapter 14

The sun peered in through my window. My head was pounding. The air was clean, fresh. Dryness scorched my throat and tongue. Water. I needed water. I threw my blanket off of me, and started to head to the kitchen. Chan’s door was still closed. _Clomp. Clomp. Clomp._ I stumbled into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and started to make coffee. Minho came into the kitchen. “Well, good morning, “ _beautiful_ ”,” he said laughing. I immediately pulled out my phone and looked into the camera. “Oh my God!” My hair was going in every direction, under eyes were dark purple, leftover makeup drooping off my face, and had half an eyebrow left. HALF AN EYEBROW. I ran upstairs to clean up my face. As soon as I reached for the bathroom door, Chan came out. He was shirtless and wearing black sweatpants. One look. He gave me one look… and he started dying of laughter!

“Rough night, huh,” he eventually blurted. I couldn’t help but laugh along, it really was funny. “At least you have a good sense of humor.” He turned back around and started a shower. “What are you doing,” I said, wiping tears off my face, which made my old makeup streak even more. “Gorgeous, you need a shower,” he laughed out again. “Fine, but YOU need to put a shirt on,” I giggled. “What, don’t like what you see?” I threw a shampoo bottle at him. He didn’t care, he just laughed.

I finally felt clean. I honestly don’t remember how we got back last night. I finished my skin care routine, got dressed in comfy clothes, and headed downstairs. Jisung, Hyunjin, and Changbin started to applaud me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. “Woo, she made it,” Changbin exclaimed. “Drunk Kat, zero! Sober Kat, one,” Hyunjin stated. “Hey, hey. You don’t know, I may still be drunk.” We all giggled. I headed back to the kitchen for coffee. 

Chan was in there, making breakfast. “Hey, I was gonna make you guys breakfast,” I said. He jumped at the sound of my voice. “Damn, I didn’t hear you get out of the shower. I was gonna surprise you.” “That’s sweet. You don’t have to do that, it is my job after all, haha.” “Well, this is Chaaan’s Kitchen!!” We giggled. “Haha, you get a freebie today.. Are you getting a cup of coffee?” “Yes, am I allowed to,” I asked, giggling. I’m doing that a lot all of a sudden. Giggling. “Yeah, of course.” He stared at me the entire time while I fixed up my coffee. I made a funny face at him and left the kitchen, smiling.

“Hi, _princess,”_ Jeongin greeted me. “Princess? What’s that about,” I asked, laughing. He started singing “A Whole New World” to me. “You liked it?” I asked, giggling. He nodded. Felix entered the room, “Yeah, I didn’t know you could sing.” I could feel my face turn red, and it wasn’t from the hot shower. “Oh, that? Haha, I was just having fun.” “THAT was just fun? I’d love to see what serious is like,” Jisung added. “Food’s done,” Chan called. Saved by the Chan.

Chapter 15

The next couple of weeks have been busy. The boys are busy with their schedule, getting ready for a comeback. I’ve been filming them as much as I can. A few more episodes from the series came out, STAY has actually been more supportive of me. Especially, after I posted my first vlog. Of course, I still got hate comments. “She’s not pretty enough to have this position.” “She doesn’t belong there.” “I’ve worked harder in a day than she ever has in her life.” The comments saying how “undeserving” I am for this job are the ones that hurt the most. Those people don’t know me or how hard I do work.

Since then, I have posted some more content. I posted the nurae bang videos. I didn’t post much of mine and Chan’s song, just the beginning where he sings. I didn’t post any of my singing. I feel like I’d get really bad comments about that, haha.

My days have been pretty steady. On days I have class, I make the boys breakfast, go to school, then make dinner when I get back. Any other day, after I make them breakfast, I tidy their rooms, do laundry, go film their comeback process, go back to the dorm to have lunch by myself, finish cleaning, do homework, make dinner, and do more homework. When someone needs help with math or english, I drop whatever I’m doing to help them. I haven’t had much quality time with anyone lately. In the evenings, I’m usually busy doing homework, so I can’t join them for movies or video games.

Since I have all the guys’ schedules, I know when everyone has time off together. One day, everyone finally had the evening off. After dinner, we all filed into the living room. Some guys started playing a video game, while everyone else turned to their phones. I let them go for an hour, they definitely needed a break. Then, I jumped off the couch, and grabbed the liquor bottles from the cupboard and a few shot glasses. I came back and slammed everything on the coffee table. Everyone jumped and looked at me with confusion. 

“Never have I ever played “Never Have I Ever” with Strayy Kids,” I said with a smirk. Everyone still looked puzzled. “You guys have never played “Never Have I Ever?”” “No, how do you play,” Jisung asked. “You say “never have I ever,” and then something you’ve never done. If someone else in the room has done it, they have to take a drink.” “Ooo, this sounds like fun,” Felix said with a smirk. “So, we playing?” I asked. All the guys yelled, “Yeah!”

“Kat, you start,” Minho said. “Okay, never have I ever recorded a song.” They all took a drink. “That’s so not fair,” Jeongin pouted. “Haha, someone else go,” I said. “Never have I ever,” Changbin started, “been a girl.” “Wow, okay,” I said before gulping down a shot. “Okay, okay, no more obvious things,” Chan said. “Okay, you give us one, then,” Hyunjin said. “Alright, uh, never have I ever been in a serious relationship.” Minho and I took a shot. “Minho!?” I said, “tell me about her!” “It was high school, she was nice. We dated for about a year.” “Why’d you guys break up,” Jisung asked. “We just weren’t happy anymore. We were heading in different directions in life.” “Kat, what about you,” Seungmin asked. “I dated this asshole for three years.” Everyone gasped in shock. “What made him an asshole,” Changbin asked. “He was abusive, mentally and physically. That’s why I left him. He actually told me I’d never be good enough to make it through university.” “I’m glad you left him,” Minho said. “You deserve someone so much better, Kat. Someone who will treat you like a queen!” Jeongin exclaimed. “Haha, thanks, Jeongin. Don’t worry, I’ve moved on. I’m much happier now.”

A few more innocent “never have I evers” went around the group, until finally, someone broke the real ice. More like an iceberg. Felix said, “Never have I ever had sex.” Chan and I took a shot. “CHAN!?” “KAT!?” “Wait, wait, wait, Chan, you’ve been a trainee since middle school. IS SHE AN IDOL!? SPILL THE TEA,” I screamed at him. “Nor, nor! She was a trainee. It was high school, she’s dropped being a trainee since then.” “How did you get away with it! You clearly didn’t do it here.” “You know, a hotel.” We all started laughing. “You dirty dog!” I yelled. “Okay, what about you, Ms. Thing?” He asked. “Hello, I was in a terrible relationship for three years, it was bound to happen, haha.” “Is he the only one?” “Was she the only one?”

“Never have I ever slept with more than one person,” Chan said looking intimidatingly into my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. I slowly brought my glass to my lips and took a sip. “OOH! Who’s the other lucky guy!?” Everyone started laughing. “It was my first year in college, turns out he was cheating on me.” “Ouch,” Minho said. “Yeah, I haven’t been very lucky with men, have I,” I chuckled. Chan looked at me with sorry, but accepting eyes. “Never have I ever had a first kiss,” Jeongin said. Everyone but him took a shot. “Awe..” We all ran up to him and gave him a big group hug, saying “it’s okay” and “you’re so cute!”

Chapter 16

Today, I had a meeting with JYP about the project. Once I entered the conference room, I took a seat next to some members of the production team. Cole was there. I avoided making eye contact with him. He let a beard grow out. That was very unlike him.

JYP entered the room shortly after I did, and we got started. “Views are sky-rocketing, your channel seems to be growing exponentially, and people seem to really like you, Kat. I’m very proud of you,” JYP stated. Cole rolled his eyes. “Thank you sir, I’ve been working very hard!” “It shows, Kat. Keep up the great work.”

We went over some details about the series, some suggested content I can post, and a potential mini-series of the boys showing me around South Korea. Once the meeting ended, JYP asked me to stay behind, he’d like to talk to me personally. He waited until everyone left the room.

“Hey Kat, how are you holding up? You’re a very busy and hard-working girl, are you taking it all okay?” “Yes, the members are actually very helpful and supportive throughout everything.” “That’s great, Kat. I’m very proud of you.” “Thank you, sir.” “Call me JYP,” he said with a smile. “Wow, a new promotion of friendship,” I said laughing. He laughed along. “Yes, because you know I trust you, and I want you to completely trust me, too. If there’s anything you need to tell me, don’t be afraid to.” “Well actually, there is something.” “I’m all ears.”

“It’s about Cole.” “He has seen off lately hasn’t he? I mean, what is up with that beard?” “Well, something happened.” “What is it?” I told him about the conflict that happened. “He grabbed you?” JYP asked with concern. “Yes, on multiple occasions, actually.” “I’m so sorry that this has happened, Kat. We do not tolerate this type of behavior. I wish you would’ve said something sooner.” “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m still new and so busy. I didn’t want to cause problems.” “Anything you ever need is not a problem. We care about you and your well-being, Kat. You know, you’re very strong. Women don’t typically respond to attacks like this the way you are.” “I guess you can say I’m used to it.” “The boys aren’t bothering you, are they?” “No, no they’re practically my best friends. I just have a rough past dealing with this type of stuff.” “I’m sorry to hear that. You know, our counselors are always open if you need to talk to a professional.” “Thank you, very much. I’ll keep that in mind.” “Take the rest of the day off. Just relax, catch up on work. I’ll have the boys eat in the cafeteria today.” “Thank you, that’s very kind, but you don’t have to do that.” “I’m the boss, you have to do as I say,” he said with a smirk. “Haha, thank you, JYP.”

Wow, my first day off. The boys are busy all day with their schedule, too. I know JYP said to not work for the rest of the day, but I couldn’t help myself. I decided to make a “self-care” video. I drew myself a bubble bath, but my hair up, and put on a facemask. Once I was in the tub and covered with bubbles, I started recording. I was just talking about how sometimes life gets so crazy, and it’s okay to take a day and relax. Once I finished my bath, I took a shower to wash off my body. I started playing music and singing my heart out. That always makes me feel better. I didn’t record any of that, though. How embarrassing.

Once I finished my shower, I put on leggings, a hoodie, and fuzzy socks. I went back to the bathroom to get my camera. Funny. It wasn’t where I left it. I must’ve brought it to my room. No, not in there. I swear it was in the bathroom. I went back, and there it was, sitting on the toilet. Huh, weird.

I went downstairs and made a pot of tea. While the tea was brewing, I set up the couch with a ton of pillows and my favorite blanket. I, also, pulled up Disney movies on the TV. When I turned back to go into the kitchen, I thought I heard the door close. I walked over to the entryway to see if someone came back to the dorm. No one was there.

So, I continued my video. I showed making tea, picking a simple and lighthearted movie, and picking out a book to read. The boys finally came back from their long day. They were supposed to be eating dinner in the cafeteria. I was filming when they came in, so I asked them what they were doing. I did not move from the couch, though. I saw them walk in one-by-one, holding grocery bags. 

“Haha, what’s all that,” I asked. “We picked up dinner, so we can still all eat together,” Jeongin said. He reminds me so much of my little brother, it was so cute. “Awe, guys, you didn’t have to do that.” “We know,” Jisung said with a smile and a shoulder shrug. They all gathered in the kitchen and distributed their take-out food. Once everyone had their food, they all joined me in the living room. “Let’s watch the Incredibles,” Felix said. “Haha, okay, Lixie,” I said.

Chan’s POV

JYP interrupted my schedule with an emergency meeting. Jisung and Changbin had to take over the recording session. JYP said it wouldn’t be long. As soon as I got to his office, he told me to take a seat. We started talking about the comeback and how the group is progressing.

“Everything is going great! We’re really excited for this comeback, and we think we have a hit single again, like Miroh was. We’re really going to try for a win!” “That’s great, Chan. How’s living with Kat?” “Kat? Oh, she’s amazing. I don’t know how she does it all by herself. All of us have really grown to like her.” “I thought so. She really is a great person to have on the team.” “Yes, she is.”

“Well, unfortunately, she told me today that she was attacked by her former manager a while ago.” “Oh my gosh…” I had no idea. I felt guilty for not knowing, how did I not know? “He grabbed her on multiple occasions and tried kissing her. You didn’t know anything about this?” “No, she never said anything to us.” “I figured as much. She told me she didn’t want to cause any problems. I think she really loves her job and doesn’t want to lose it.” “I agree. She always has a smile on her face, even if she’s exhausted after a long day.”

“Well, I told her to take the rest of the day off,” he said. “I told her you guys would just eat in the cafeteria tonight, so she can just relax.” “JYP, what if we brought her food or made dinner for her? Could be good content for her channel.” “Chan, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

I only brought up the content thing so JYP would accept my offer. I genuinely wanted to surprise her with dinner tonight. She works so hard all day long for us. She takes care of us, and we really don’t recognize that as much as we should. I don’t know how she’s doing this. She’s so smart and caring. Of course, everyone needs a break at some point. But, she especially deserves one. I’m gonna spoil her.

Anyways, while I was out of the studio, I decided to go check up on her at the dorm. Having to admit an attempted sexual assault to your boss had to have been difficult. When I walked through the door, I heard mumbled music and the shower running. I wondered if she went in yet or not. I headed up the stairs, and I could hear her singing. The door was cracked open, and steam was just flowing out of the room. She was really belting her heart out. It was actually really cute. She had an impressive voice. The only other time I heard her sing was when she was completely wasted, which was even impressive then. But hearing her right outside the bathroom, I could feel my chest swell. 

I saw her camera sitting on the sink counter. I snuck into the bathroom, and started to record her voice. She was singinging “Happier” by Ed Sheeran. “Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you…” I bet it reminds her of her ex. It reminds her how much happier she is without him. I felt tears build up in my eyes. I turned the camera around to show the tears drop out of my eyes. I gave a little smirk and a wave. She’s going to freak out whenever she sees that.

I headed into my room to grab something for the recording session. I didn’t hear the shower anymore. Music was still playing. She was still singing. I could hear her voice much more clearly now without the shower trying to drown her out. She had a powerful voice. Deep, but could still hit a higher range. She must’ve had some sort of musical training in the past. I wonder why she hasn’t told us, if she has. 

She went into her room. Now’s my chance to sneak out. She seemed like she was doing just fine with her day off. As I started to head out of my room, I saw her door opening, and I quickly rushed back into my room. She walked back into the bathroom. “Huh, I thought I left my camera in here, I must’ve taken it to my room,” she said out loud. 

HER CAMERA! I left it on my bed! As soon as she went back into her room, I quickly placed the camera on the toilet and darted back inside my room. I heard her door open again. “Huh, weird,” she said as she headed down stairs. I heard the kettle clank, she was going to make tea. I could finally sneak out. Once I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I saw she was making the couch “comfy” in the living room. She’s crazy adorable, oh my gosh. Am I blushing? I ran to the door and quietly opened it, but accidentally closed it too hard when I left. I think she heard me. I ran down the hall to the elevator. She didn’t look out into the hall, thank God.

My POV

“Aaaaand this is for you, babygirl,” Chan said, handing me a takeout container. I accidentally blurted out a laugh, “Haha, you’re calling me babygirl now?” “You don’t wanna be called that?” “No, it’s fine, but I need a nickname for you.” “Yeah, Channie-hyung, that’s just weird,” Felix said. “I got it, Chris-hun.” All the boys turned and said, “wHaT??” “I mean, you said you wanted me to call you Chris a long time ago.” Chris looked at them and said, “she’s right.” “But, don’t you guys get it? It’s like “hyung” but, I don’t say that because I’m a girl. And no offense, but I would never call you “oppa” in a million years,” I said with a giggle. “And since “babygirl” is a cute nickname, I think “hun” is kinda cute, too. Maybe? I don’t know..”

“I love it,” Chris said, nodding and smiling at me. “Oh my gosh, Chan-hyung, stop flirting, we’re trying to watch the movie,” Seungmin said. I couldn’t help but giggle. Chris didn’t say another word throughout the rest of the movie.

After the movie ended, everyone headed to bed. I started to clean up their candy wrappers and empty chip bags. Chris came back down the stairs. “Everyone go to bed,” he asked. “Yup,” I answered. He walked up to me and said, “C’mere, I have a surprise for you.” He offered me his hand. I took it. He led me to the kitchen. “Okay, close your eyes.” My eyes widened as I said, “what!?” “Trust me,” he said. “Okay, fine.” I closed my eyes. I heard him shuffling a bag around. “Chris, what are you up to,” I giggled out. I heard glasses clinking and the fridge open. “Just, shush,” he said with a breathy laugh.

I could tell he dimmed the lights. “Come on, Chris, can I open my eyes now!?” “Yes, you can open ‘em.” I opened my eyes to a “family size” mint thin oreos package and two glasses of milk. “How did you know mint thins were my favorite?” “They’re always on your grocery list.” I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. We each picked up a cookie and “clinked” them as if they were glasses of wine. “Gombe.”

We spent the rest of the night just talking about anything and everything. I learned so much that I never knew before. Turns out, we shared very similar experiences growing up. “What!? That’s crazy, me too!” was a common phrase throughout the night. “Also, thank you for sneaking into the bathroom while I was showering, perv,” I said with a smirk. He snorted and milk came out of his nose! I laughed so hard, I ended up on the floor trying so hard not to piss myself. “Nor, it wasn’t like that!” “Haha, I know! I saw your recording. Honestly, I was terrified at first that I had a stalker.” “Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“How come you didn’t tell us you could sing? You’ve been in choir for how many years?” “Eight!” I giggled. We finally went to bed at like 2 AM. Laying in bed, I couldn’t help but think over everything that just happened. I felt like I'd known him my entire life.


	2. Promoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen, bad things happen, sexy things happen... 
> 
> Something really terrible happens to Kat, Chan gets to see her naked, and Felix goes dress shopping.
> 
> It will make sense once you read it, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. There is a sexual assault in this section. Please do not read if this type on content bothers you!  
> There is also porn, smut, whatever you want to call it. However, it's consensual porn. ;)  
> Enjoyyy ;)

Chapter 17

June. Summertime. Soon there will be no more classes. That will make me a fulltime employee for JYP. My family does miss me. I would’ve been flying home at the end of the month. I do think I made the right decision. Fans have finally accepted me. I don’t see very many hate comments anymore. I think they learned to appreciate what my job really is. I even have a small fandom of my own now, haha.

This past week has been so stressful. Finals are coming up. The boys have been very supportive of Seungmin and I. Seungmin has been trying to leave me to my own studies, but I still offer him my help whenever I see him struggling. One night, we cried together over our math courses because we were so stressed. We felt better after getting a cake from the cafe to share. I feel like Seungmin and I will always have each other’s backs.

The guys have been treating me to lunch lately, which is really nice. It gives us all an excuse to see each other. They’re all so busy with their schedule. Their comeback is next week. Thank God Seungmin had his finals this week. My finals are next week. I’m going to try to be there for the guys as much as I can, but my education is my priority. Chris has always made it a point that we get lunch together on Fridays. Sometimes it’s just us, sometimes the other members join us. He said, “I need to see you at least once a week. Without seeing you, I’d probably go insane.”

Chris and I have become a lot closer. He’s my best friend. We really seem to help each other out when we’re stressing. Hyunjin has also gotten a lot closer with me. He wants to learn more English to communicate with fans. He’s doing so well! He can have a normal small-talk conversation fluently! 

In a couple weeks, the group is scheduled to make an appearance on After School Club, a TV show, where they mainly speak in English. JYP also scheduled me to do that on the same day. So, I guess they want to do an interview with all of us. Makes sense, the full series has come out, and the views on my channel have been blowing up to numbers I’ve never seen before. JYP was right about this project.

Chapter 18

Finals week. It was Saturday night. My first final was Monday morning. Saturday was a crazy busy day. After breakfast, the boys were gone all day practicing for the comeback. I had to make sure their performance clothes were clean and packed, as well as washing three members’ regular clothing. First, I cleaned up the breakfast mess and kitchen, and then made their beds. Then, I focused on their performance clothes, which was most important.

Since they just filmed a music video in those same clothes, they were all still dirty. So, the performance clothes took me hours to finish, especially because each outfit had different color schemes and materials. So, I couldn’t really wash anything together except for two pairs of black jeans. In between washes, I cleaned around the dorm and baked some cookies for the guys.

After the performance clothes were done, I washed Minho’s regular clothes. While they were in the washer, I ironed the performance pieces that needed it. I switched Minho’s load to the dryer, and threw Changbin’s clothes into the washer. Shoot, I have to make dinner, what the heck was I going to make? Chicken, something chicken, that’s easy.

I took out some chicken to thaw. I had no idea what I was going to do with it. Oo, stir fry, that’s easy, and I can make a lot of it. The dryer and washer dinged, it was time to put in Jisung’s clothes. As soon as I switched the laundry, I immediately started folding Minho’s clothes. I finally looked at the clock. 4:00 PM. I forgot to eat lunch. The boys were gonna get back in about an hour. I still had to make their weekly batches of snacks, make dinner, eat, and actually study for my exam on Monday!

I finished folding Minho’s clothes and put them away.  _ Ding-ding!  _ Shoot, more laundry. I switched out laundry, but I let Changbin’s clothes sit in a laundry basket, so I could make dinner. I knew they’d be wrinkly and I’d have to iron them when I folded them, but I didn’t have much of a choice at this point. 4:30. I finally started making dinner.

5:15, right on time. The boys dragged themselves into the living room. “Hey, guys. Dinner is almost done. I’m sorry I’m running a little behind schedule, I’ve had such a busy day.” Minho sighed, “we may not have much time to eat now.” “I’m sorry, guys. Just 10 more minutes.” “Hey, Kat,” Changbin yelled from his room. “Yeah,” I yelled back from the kitchen.” “Where’s my gray hoodie?” “I just finished washing it , it’s still in the laundry basket by the washer and dryer.” “Why wasn’t it in my wardrobe?” “I had to stop working for a sec to make you guys dinner, I’m sorry. Everything will be folded and put away by tonight, I promise.” Everyone was silent. Were they all mad at me?

“Okay guys, food is done,” I yelled. They swarmed the kitchen and filled their bowls to the brim with food. There was nothing left. They all just stood around and shoved their mouths with food. “Chew, guys,” I said looking concerned. They all ignored me. Well, okay then. I left to iron Changbin’s clothes.

“Hey, Kat, we’re heading out. Did you have a chance to boil some eggs today,” Chan hollered from down the hallway. “No, I’m sorry, I’ll try to get to that tonight. Take some cookies, you guys deserve a treat since you’re working so hard.” “Maybe when we get back, we can't put sugar in our bodies before we dance. See you later.” I heard the door slam. Wow, I really messed up today. I couldn’t help but break down and cry. I felt so defeated.

I finally finished everyone’s laundry and put it away. 8:00. Their performance clothes were packed along with their makeup and favorite candy bars. Maybe I should take those back out since they “can’t put sugar in their bodies before they dance.” Yeah, right, since when? All those boys do is eat sweets. Whatever, I just left them.

I headed to the kitchen to make Chan his hard-boiled eggs. While I let them boil, I cut up some vegetables and put them in individual plastic bags with little ranch packets. They usually take those for snacks throughout the week. I made some extra ones in case they wanted to take them to the comeback performance. I made some sandwiches and salads, so the guys have food made while I’m busy at school with finals for the week.

9:00. I finally finished snacks and lunches for the week. I decided I should probably make some dinners too, just in case. I still needed to eat, too. I made a ton of chicken breasts, rice, potatoes, and vegetables, and put them in different containers. I also threw together a soup in the crockpot. I even made a tuna casserole. I hoped that was enough for nights I wouldn’t be able to make dinner. I labeled everything with what/who it was for.

10:30. I finally ate some dinner and started studying. I turned on the TV for some background noise, I hate studying in complete silence. After a while, it was becoming a bit distracting, so I muted the volume and put in my airpods. I laid all of my materials on my lap desk and laid down sideways on the couch, while I was working through statistics problems. One problem was very frustrating. I ended up crying again. I was so frustrated and tired, but I had to study for this final. I didn’t get to study all day. I fought through it, and continued on.

Jisung’s POV

Today was a long day. We spent the entire day perfecting our comeback dance and voices. We all felt energized as we entered the dance practice room again after dinner. I didn’t like the way the guys talked to Kat today. She works hard all day long for us. I’m not sure what she was doing today, but she doesn’t fall behind for no reason. I decided to say something.

“You guys were really rude to Kat today.” “Come on, we’ve been working hard all day, we were starving, dinner should’ve been ready,” Hyunjin said. “You don’t think she works hard all day,” Felix asked. “No, I think she sits around in her perfect little world, where she makes little videos, and sometimes makes us dinner.” “Hyunjin, what are you talking about? She teaches you English, she does our laundry, she helps me with homework. You don’t notice how our beds are made for us every night when we go to bed? How the place is way cleaner than it ever was without her,” Seungmin stated.

“You guys are right, I’m sorry. This comeback is just so stressful, I let my emotions get the best of me.” “We all did,” Chan-hyung said. “Wow, I feel awful. I can’t believe I treated her that way,” he continued. “We all treated her like shit,” Minho-hyung said. “Yeah, we all owe her an apology as soon as we get back,” Jeongin said. “She probably won’t be awake when we get back. We’re going to have to tomorrow,” I said. “If she’s awake, we’ll apologize tonight,” Felix stated. “Okay, let’s get back to practice.”

We finally got back to the dorm at 3:00 AM. I really didn’t think Kat would be up. We all filed in, one-by-one. Jeongin stopped dead in his tracks at the living room entrance. We all bumped into each other. “Jeongin,” Changbin-hyung whined. “Shhh,” Jeongin exclaimed. We all crowded around what he was looking at. It was Kat. She fell asleep on the couch with a pencil in position against a piece of paper as if she was going to write something. 

Chan-hung walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. He whispered, “Oh my gosh, she’s so smart look at this work she’s doing.” We all crowded around her. Chan-hyung slowly took the pencil out of her hand. She shuffled a little bit, and we all backed up. She was still asleep. “Jisung, get her camera,” Chan-hyung said. “Why,” I answered. “I think she’d love to see this later.” I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed her camera and started recording. “Felix, can you make sure her room door is open?” Felix headed up the stairs. Chan-hyung took out her airpods and put them away. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her. She stayed asleep. She must’ve been exhausted.

You should’ve seen the way he looked at her. It was no secret he was in love with her. It was just unsaid. He smiled like a buffoon at her. But, then, his eyebrow furrowed and he started to frown. “What’s wrong,” I whispered. “Look, her eyes are all red and puffy. It looks like she cried herself to sleep… That’s not because of us is it?” “I don’t think so,” I answered. “Her finals are this week, she’s probably very stressed out,” Seungmin jumped in. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Chan-hyung convinced himself.

I headed up the stairs, Chan-hyung following while holding Kat. We made it into her room, and Felix pulled back the covers on her bed. Chan-hyung slowly placed her on the bed. Shoot, she felt it. One eye peaked open. “Hmm, Chris?” “Shhh, just go back to sleep,” he said, running his hand through her hair. She instantly went back down. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before we all left her room. Yes, I got it all on camera. That was a good idea.

Chapter 19

My POV

My alarm woke me. Shit, tomorrow is my first final. I feel so unprepared. I don’t even remember making it to my bed last night. Oh well, I went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast for the guys. They were all still sleeping, no one even came out when the smell of bacon filled the air. 

“Breakfast is done,” I yelled. I wasn’t going to wake them up, they were allowed to sleep in today. I have to study all day today. I decided to leave the building and find a cafe to study in. Of course, I left the guys a note. “Went somewhere to study for the day, be back whenever.”

As soon as I left the dorm, I bumped into a familiar face. “Hey, Kat. “Kids” treating you alright?” “Yes, Jae, they’re fine.” “Uh oh, “fine.” What happened?” “Nothing really happened, they’re just stressed out right now because of the comeback, and I’m stressed about finals. Everyone’s stressed.” “Well, if you ever need a place to escape to, you’re always welcome at our dorm.” “Thanks, Jae. Well, I’m gonna go study and cry, so I’ll see you around,” I chuckled out. “See ya, Kat.”

I found a cute little cafe nearby to ruin by having a mental breakdown. I, of course, picked a table by the front window, and started laying out all of my materials. I ordered a strawberry latte. I popped in my airpods, turned on “do not disturb,” and got to work.

Three hours passed before I finally decided to take a break. I ordered a sandwich and another strawberry latte. I decided to check my phone while I was waiting. I had a million texts and missed calls from Chris. My order was called, so I got my food and sat back down. After scrolling through all the texts and listening to all the messages, I heard a “I knew it!” outside the window.

There he was. Once we made eye contact, he ran inside, lifted me from my seat, and pulled me into a tight embrace. I could barely breathe. The poor guy was shaking. Why was he so worried about where I was? I left him a note, it’s not like I completely disappeared.

“What’s wrong, Chris-hun,” I said rubbing his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kat,” he said, choking up. “Hey, hey, hey. Sorry for what? You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s okay, calm down, hun.” He finally pulled away from the embrace and looked straight into my eyes. “So, you’re not mad at me?” “No, I could never be mad at you, idiot,” I slapped his arm playfully.

“We all wanted to apologize to you this morning, but you made breakfast and left. You never just leave like that.” “Chris, I have to study. Today is your guys’ only break day before your comeback, there’s no way I was going to be able to study with everyone around like that, and I can’t go to the education center. Creepy Cole is still working there, how, I don’t know, but he is.” “I know, I’m sorry. I was just so worried.” He pulled me back in for an embrace. We’ve never hugged like this before. It felt very intimate. We held the embrace for a long time. It was nice. I felt all my stress leave for a little while. 

He kissed my forehead. I pulled away. “What was that about,” I asked. “I.. I don’t know. It just felt right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I should’ve ask-``''Shhh,” I interrupted him. “I’m sorry. It took me by surprise is all.” I opened my arms to continue the embrace. He accepted them. “Kat, is it okay if-” “Yes, you can kiss my forehead, weirdo.” So, he did. Then he pulled me toward his chest with a hand stroking my hair. “I love you, Chris,” I mumbled into his chest with a whisper. “Hmm?” “Nothing.”

We pulled away again. “Now, can I eat and study, please,” I asked laughing. “I’ll stick around for lunch and  then I’ll let you study.” “Fine, loser.” He went and ordered food. I turned to see a sea of phones pointing at me. “ _ Oh, shit _ ,” is all I could think. Once Chris came back, I said, “Hey, after we eat I’m going to leave with you. I don’t think I can study in peace here anymore.” Chris looked over. “Oh, right. I forget those are even a thing at this point… They totally got all of that on camera, didn’t they?” “Yup, probably.”

Once we finished eating, I packed my bag and we headed out of the cafe. “Here, give me that.” “What, why?” “It has a million books in there, I know it’s not fun to carry. Just give it to me, little weirdo.” “Fine,” I said, handing him my bag. “So, where do you want to go study?” “Might as well go back to the dorms. I got a few hours in, I feel better about the exam. I can handle some distractions.”

Once we got back to the building, Chris said he had to go “check on something.” So, we went our separate ways. I completely forgot I put my key in my bookbag, which Chris still had, by the time I got to the dorm door. With those chaotic comedians in the dorm, there’s no way they’d hear me knocking. So, I turned around to go find Chris, only to be greeted by the last person I wanted to see.

“Kat.” “Hi, Cole. You lost?” “How did tattling on me to JYP work out for you, hmm?” He inched closer. “Back off. Don’t come any closer to me.” My heart was beating fast and loud. He rushed at me and pinned me against the wall with my arms over my head. He shifted his crotch against mine. “You like that,” he asked with an evil smirk across his lips. I spit on his face. He let go of my arms and I prepared to dart away from him, until he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

“You bitch!” He yelled as he slapped me. I screamed for help. “You know better than anyone that this building can be very soundproof. Floor to floor, room to room. Can’t be out in the open for too long, though. Just shut your pretty little mouth, and it’ll be all over.”

He straddled over me while I laid on the floor. I hid my face and tears with my hands. He started to unbutton my jean shorts. “Help! Anybody, PLEASE!?” He slapped me again. “I said shut up, bitch.” I wouldn’t stop screaming. He started to punch and beat me. Blood started coming out of my nose and mouth. “You done now?” He yelled in my face.

He continued to rid my jean shorts. I was in my underwear. He put his hand underneath the thin fabric. I couldn’t help but to cry and attempt to squirm away from him. Nothing I did could help me get away. He was too strong, too enraged. After playing with my clit for a while, he said, “ahhh finally ready for me, hmm?” He started to unbutton his jeans. He let them pool at his ankles. I screamed for help one more time. The loudest I could. He slapped me again. “What the fuck is going on here!?”

I turned my head to see who it was. Jae. He took one look at my bloody and bruised face. “Oh my god, Kat.” He ran back into his dorm. “No, don’t leave me!” Cole punched me again. “See, he doesn’t care about you. No one here cares about you.” I heard a click and turned my head towards it. It was Jae. With the rest of his band members. They began walking towards us. Cole jumped off my body and began putting his jeans back on. I began to shuffle away, then Brian grabbed under my arms to pull me farther and faster away from Cole. Then, they all crowded around me to hide me. “Fuck this,” Cole said heading towards the elevator.

_ Ding, _ It was security, with JYP and Chris behind them. “On your stomach, hands out where I can see them!” An officer yelled. “JYP, what’s going on,” Chris asked. Cole laid on the ground with his hands out. Security handcuffed him and presented him to JYP. “I can’t believe this, Cole. You’ve been a part of my company for years. Have you ever done this to anyone else at my company?” Cole was silent. “I guess I’m going to have to find out on my own… Take him away.”

Once the hallway cleared, all you could see was my jean shorts and the members of Day6 covering me. Chris walked right up to my shorts and picked them up. I could hear him sniffling. He turned back towards JYP for confirmation. He fell to the ground, crying. He looked over at me. We made eye contact. “Chan, you got it from here?” Brian asked. He nodded and rose to his feet. Day6 went back to their dorm. “Jae,” I said with a voice crack. “Thank you,” I said in a hushed and hoarse voice. He nodded and went inside his dorm.

Chris knelt down next to me. “Kat..” He said, crying. He ran one hand through my hair, and the other cleaning blood off of my face. “Oh my god, Kat..” That's all he could say. Over and over again. “...Kat… Oh my god, Kat..” Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t look me in the eye. Looking into my eyes would make it only that much more real. “Chan, we have to take her to the medical offices.” He nodded. Chris wrapped his arms around me and carried me the whole way there.

“Nothing’s broken. She’ll be alright. She may want to see one of the counselors soon,” the nurse said placing an ice pack to the right side of my face. “Thank you so much,” I tried saying. “Oh yeah, drink lots of hot tea. Try to get your voice back. I’m sorry this happened to you.” All I could do was nod. JYP nodded and left to talk with the nurse. It was just me and Chris. 

He was staring at the floor. I don’t think he could bear looking at me at that moment. “Kat, I’m so-” “Shh, don’t you dare. This wasn’t your fault. He was waiting for me. He planned it. Not you. Don’t you dare blame any of this on yourself,” I managed to say. “I should’ve bee-” “Chris,” I raised my voice. It cracked. “Blaming yourself will only make me feel worse. The only person’s fault is Cole’s. Understand?”He nodded and looked at me. Tears formed in his eyes.

The nurse and JYP re-entered the room. “I assume you're in lots of pain, Kat?” I nodded. “Then, I recommend you stay in bed for the next few days.” “Wait, no, I have finals, the comeback, work, I can’t just stay in bed for a few days.” “Kat, I will work with your university. I can probably even get you an exempt for your finals. They know you’re a good student,” said JYP. “This was my fault, I let him continue to work here. A huge regret on my part, I’m very sorry, Kat. I will never underestimate your claims ever again. I hope you can forgive and learn to trust me again.” I nodded.

Chris wheeled me out in a wheelchair. “Is this really necessary?” “They want it for the series.” If JYP wanted me to still work from bed, I’d have to explain what happened to my face. He didn’t want it to tie back to the company, which I understand. So, we just made up a story. Since there’s pictures of me from earlier today outside with a normal face, we’re just going to say a man attacked me while I was walking home. 

Once we reached our dorm, Chris parked the wheelchair in the entryway, lifted me out of the chair, and started heading towards my room. “Wait, put me on the couch.” “Kat, the nurse said-” “And I said couch. Please? I want to talk to the guys about what’s going on.” Chris gave in and gently placed me on the couch. Chris gathered all the boys to the living room.

No one knew anything that happened yet. I had my hands over my face. No one sat next to me. It was silent. They could probably tell something was wrong. “Hey, guys.” “Kat, what’s wrong,” Jeongin asked. All I could think in that moment was  _ what will Jeongin’s face look like when he sees what happened?  _ I started crying. “Kat?” Hyunjin asked.

I revealed my face. The bruises. The bandages. I took off my jacket. I showed them the bruises covering me. I guiltily looked at Jeongin. He was shocked. Tears began to fill his eyes. Everyone's eyes filled with tears. Felix’s tears were already dripping down his face. “Who.. Who did this to you?” Changbin asked. “Remember Cole? My old creepy manager?” They all nodded. I nodded with tears dripping down my face. Jisung had to get up and walk away. He was crying so hard, so loud. I could feel his heart breaking. Mine broke for him.

Chris explained to everyone how I had to be on bed rest for the next few days. “I don’t care, I’m just happy you’re still here,” Hyunjin said. Minho came up and brushed his hand over my hair. Both crying so hard. I love these guys so much. Where would I be without them?

After the major cry fest, Chris carried me up to bed. He laid me down and sat next to me on the edge of my bed. “If there’s anything you need, anything, just call me, okay? I’ll be here. I promise.” I nodded. He kissed my forehead. When he pulled away, it looked like he had something he wanted to say. He just nodded and left.

Chan’s POV

I almost told her I loved her. And I do, as a friend, of course. But wow, I really wanted to say it. Maybe I should’ve, maybe it’s what she needed to hear. As soon as I left her room, my phone rang. It was Kat. I re-entered her room. “What do you need, babygirl,” I said. “I need you.”

“Kat, what do you mean?” “Just come here,” she said, scooting over to create an open spot in her bed. Was this against all rules? Yes. Did I care? No. She said she needed me, and the nurse said to give her anything she needed. Just following orders.

I snuggled under the sheets with her. I laid flat with an arm open for her. “Come here,” I said. She shuffled over to me. Her arm wrapped around my waist, and she laid her head on my shoulder. My arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. I let out a sigh. I looked down at her arm that laid across me. All those bruises. I couldn’t imagine what she went through. I couldn’t look at her arm anymore, I was tearing up. I decided to look at the ceiling. I could feel her heart pounding. She could probably hear mine. We just laid there in silence. This felt right. Like, this is how it’s meant to be… Maybe.

She must’ve been so tired after everything. I’m pretty sure she fell asleep. I slowly got up to try not to wake her. Turns out she wasn’t fully asleep yet. “Leaving so soon?” She chuckled. God, she’s so freaking cute. “Yeah, I should go check up on the guys.. You okay?” “As okay as I can be, Chris-hun.” “Alright, babygirl. Let me know if you need anything.” “I will.”

I’m pretty sure she went back to sleep. I headed downstairs to see the guys made dinner and were up to something in the living room. “Channie-hyung, are you okay,” Felix asked. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” “How’s Kat,” Minho asked. “She’s sleeping, she’ll be alright.” “We’re making her a poster for her room, and we’re gonna get her some oreos, and maybe even some flowers,” Jeongin said. “She’s going to love that, you guys.” Then, I got an idea.

Chapter 20

MY POV

I wish Chris would’ve stayed with me longer. Holding each other like that felt good. It was comforting, reassuring. I wonder if he feels the same. I finally woke up. It must’ve been 7:00 AM. I did go to bed really early last night. I went and grabbed for my glasses, but felt something sitting on top of them. It was a letter.

I put on my glasses and saw a vase with flowers sitting on my desk. Beside it was a large piece of paper with all the guys’ signatures on it. I got out of bed and walked over to it. My body was in so much pain, but I didn’t care. I had to read what they all said. They all said how appreciative and grateful they were that I was in their lives. A few of the members told me they loved me. They’re so sweet.

I went back to my bed, and started to open the letter that was left on my glasses. It read:

Babygirl,

I know you said not to blame myself… but, I do. I blame myself for not expressing how much you mean to me. I blame myself for not saying “thank you” enough. I blame myself for always walking on thin ice around you. I blame myself for working too hard. Most importantly, I blame myself for not being there enough as I should be. I hope you can forgive me. You mean everything to me.

Love,

Chris-hun

I was shocked at what I just read. If it wasn’t 7:00, I would run up to him with the biggest hug. Haha, yeah right, I did it anyway. I slowly made my way to his room. First, I took a quick peek to see what I looked like in the bathroom mirror. I looked like a train wreck, nothing he’s unfamiliar with. I did decide to put my hair up, though. I was going to have to shower soon. That’s gonna be an experience.

I snuck into his room. He was still sleeping. I got closer to him to crawl into bed with him, until I saw replicas of the card he gave me. Each one said different things, same message though. I know he loves and appreciates me. I tapped his shoulder a few times until he woke up.

“Kat?” He asked in a low groggy voice, until he realized I was actually, and barely, standing in his room. He sprung up to life. “What are you doing!? You shouldn’t be out of bed!” He hopped out of bed and picked me up. “Wait, Chris-hun!” “What?” “Put me in your bed.” He hesitated, but then said, “alright.” “Now, come here, I came in here to say thank you for your letter.” He joined me and wrapped an arm over my waist and closed his eyes. “Hmm, why this early, though?” “Cause I couldn’t wait till later.”

“If anything Kat, I should thank you,” he mumbled. “Me? Why?” “I never realized it before, but you’ve made me a better person. I dunno how to explain it. I’m happier. I look for happiness when you’re around. You are a happiness in my life.” I closed the gap between my lips and his cheek. “Can I?” “Of course, babygirl.” I gave him a meaningful kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away, he placed a hand on the back of my neck to stop me from going farther away.

I looked at his tired face, wondering what he was doing. A smirk came to his lips. “My turn,” he said as he turned my head so my cheek was facing his lips. He closed the gap, and blew a raspberry onto my cheek! “Chris!!” I yelled as I rubbed my cheek on his arm to get his saliva off my face. We both giggled and slowly fell back asleep.

We woke up again at 9:00. “A much better time, hmm?” He wrapped his arms around me and walked me back to my own bed. “I’ll be right back,” he said with a wink. Ten minutes went by, and he came back with a cup of coffee and some peanut butter toast. “You, sir, pay attention to how I make my coffee, don’t you?” “Yes, ma’am I do,” he said with a cute little smirk. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.”

He went and got a shower, and all the other guys came up to my room to eat their breakfast with me. They’re so sweet. Chris went into his room for a phone call after his shower, and then joined us in my room. “Hey guys, while we’re all here, I’m officially starting a Stray Kids meeting with important info.”

He sat on the edge of my bed as he began to speak. “I just got off the phone with JYP. He wants us to wait another week with our comeback.” “What, why,” Changbin asked. “Well, Kat is going to need help around here for the remainder of the week. She can barely stand without looking in pain. He wants her there for our first comeback with her as a part of us.” They all nodded. “Now, I don’t expect you guys to do everything or completely help Kat, I’ve already told JYP my main concern will be to help Kat until she feels better. Can you guys handle taking care of yourselves for a week?” “Yeah, man, we’re not babies,” Jisung exclaimed. 

“Great! Because of this, we will have a week break. However, I expect you guys to continue practicing for the comeback, and not just take this as a vacation.” “Yeah, we know, Chan-hyung,” Hyunjin said. “Okay, now everyone get out. I have to help Kat take a bath.” We all said “WHAT!?” “Kat, you can barely stand, so you’re not getting a shower, and I’m going to have to help you in the tub. I’ll start the water.” He placed my robe next to me and nodded as if he answered the question that was in my head.  _ He has to see me naked? _

I was able to get my pajama shorts and underwear off. It was too painful to lift my arms over my head. Chris knocked on my door. He peeked inside and asked, “ready?” “Well, uh, I can’t get my shirt off… it’s too painful to lift my arms over my head..” “Okay, babygirl, hold on one second.” “Guys, do NOT look or come up the staircase until I say it’s okay too.” Everyone yelled, “okay!”

He left my door wide open as he re-entered the room. “Okay, Kat, you know what I have to do, right? This is in no way meant for anything other than your health and me taking care of you, right?” “Yes, Chris, I know, just do it. You’re gonna be seeing me naked for a couple more days probably when I need to bathe, let’s just get this done and over with.” “Okay, ready?” “Yes, just do it!”

I shut my eyes. I couldn’t look at him. He slowly threaded an arm through an armhole, then the other. He ran his large hands under my shirt to the neck hole of the shirt, and slowly slipped my head through it. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so it was just bare skin that was revealed. He was looking into my eyes the entire time, trying so hard not to look down. “Chris, they’re just boobs. You can look. It’s not a big deal.” “You sure?” “Yes, just look at ‘em,” I said laughing. He quickly glanced down. “Very nice. You ready?” “Yup, let’s go.” We both just chuckled it off.

He carried me into the bathroom, and slowly placed me in the tub. “You have tattoos!?” He yelled that just a little too loud, cause you could hear footsteps running up the stairs. Chris quickly locked the bathroom door. “Awe, come on, Kat, show us,” Changbin exclaimed. We both just started laughing. It hurt to laugh. It was worth it, though.

“I put epsom salts in the bath water, they say it helps with soreness.” “Thank you, Chris-hun. You’re gonna be a great boyfriend or husband to some lucky lady someday.” He started to blush. He had one arm resting on the edge of the tub, and the other checking the water temperature. “It’s not too hot or cold is it?” “Chris, it’s perfectly fine. Do you have your phone? Play some relaxing music. I just want to lay here in the warm water for a while. It feels good.”

He started playing Ed Sheeran music, of course he did. We mouthed the words of “The A Team” to each other at the beginning of the song. At the chorus, I decided to lay my head back and close my eyes. I didn’t care if Chris looked at my body. He only has good intentions. I felt a hand touch my leg, where my tattoo was. 

“Why’d you get this done?” “It's for me and my mom. Daisy is her favorite flower, the sunflower is mine. She’s my best friend. I can tell her anything and everything.” “That’s awesome. What about the one on your other leg?” “The pine tree? It represents my home. I grew up around pine trees my entire life, it reminds me of childhood memories with my family.” “Wow… How come you never told us about them before?” “Not really important. They’re just a part of me, I honestly forget they’re there all the time, haha.”

After a few minutes of letting me relax, Chris said, “okay, it’s time to start washing you, okay?” “Okay. I think I can handle the IMPORTANT parts. I’m gonna need help shaving my underarms, tho. It’s going to be painful, but it has to be done, okay?” “Okay..”

He grabbed a cup and ran water over my body. He put soap on my loofah and handed it to me. He turned around while I cleaned my girl and fellow area. “Okay, done.” He turned back around and took the loofah from me. “Okay, I’m gonna shave your legs first, alright?” “Okay.” He delicately grabbed a leg from the tub and gently washed and shaved my leg. He seemed like he was so scared to hurt me. 

“Ready for arms?” “As ready as I can be.” He ran more water over me before gently running my loofah up and down my arms. He lifted one arm to clean and I winced. ‘Kat, honey, are you okay,” he spit out. I’m surprised he called me that. “Yeah I’m alright,” I breathed out. He continued. He did the other arm. “Alright, are we washing your hair today?” “No, tomorrow.” “Alright,” he said as he started to drain the tub.

He helped me step out of the tub, and wrapped me in a towel like a burrito. Then he carried me out of the bathroom into my room. He placed me on the bed and he started picking out clothes for me. He was so embarrassed when he looked in my underwear drawer, haha. The boy just saw me naked for an hour and he turned red looking at my underwear!?

I was finally dressed and put back in bed. “I’ll be right back with some tea, want me to grab you anything else? “Yeah, can you grab my camera and laptop?” “Already trying to work, huh?” “What else am I going to do?” “You should go live. Let people know you’re okay. On Vlive and Insta.” “Not a bad idea.”

Most people were glad that I was okay. A lot of people were shocked at how bad I was beaten. Some comments stated how they were glad I was beaten, and that I deserved it. I just ignored them. Chris made an appearance, bringing me tea. “Hey, everyone. Taking care of my babygirl,” he said with an adorable laugh. His eyes smiled at me while he was laughing. He’s so cute, I hate him, ugh. I couldn’t help but laugh and say, “don’t make me laugh, it hurts,” as I continued to laugh.

I started to film a video explaining the experience I went through. The JYP version, of course. I also brought up stories of my past relationship and abuses. “I don’t understand why some people think they can just look at another human and decide what happens to them. I know I am not alone in this. If anyone out there has gone through similar experiences to mine, please know that you are not alone. Please contact a professional or the sexual assault hotline if you’re struggling with something like this. I hope you all are happy and healthy. Thank you, and I’ll see you again.”

I didn’t even bother editing it, I just decided to upload it. I didn’t expect it to get the attention it got. Two days after I uploaded it, gossip and news accounts covered it. I got emails from other YouTubers asking to interview me, some celebrities tweeting and messaging me, and ended up on my hometown news, it was absolutely crazy. 

Chapter 21

I’m finally able to shower on my own, haha. I’m finally off of my bed rest and back to work. JYP called me and asked if I’d be willing to help tutor, since they are now understaffed. Since my classes are over now, I do have more free-time throughout the week, so I don’t mind helping out.

The bruises on my face have mostly faded away at this point. The one near my right eye was still prominent. I think it’s going to be there for at least another week. I was told to wear sunglasses to try to hide it if I went outside.

The boys’ comeback went so well! It received a lot of attention. I think they may have a win coming up, so they’re going to be performing often. I watched their first performance of this comeback backstage. I was so proud of them. When they walked off, Chris ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug, lifted me, and spun me around. He was so excited to finally be performing this song.

Afterwards, we all went out for a fun night of drinking and eating. Of course, a nurae bang was involved. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to have a night like that. I missed spending time with my boys. Now that summer’s here, I think we’re going to have so much more time together. Even my tutoring hours are cut back.

Okay, I know what you  _ really _ want to hear about. Yes, Chris saw me naked a few more times. It was nothing. He did say, “Kat, you’re beautiful, don’t get me wrong or offended. You have a great body-” “Just say it.” “Babygirl, you need to build up some muscle, like damn. Look at that noodle arm.” “Hey! I like my noodle arm.” “Work out with me sometime, then no one will ever mess with you again.”

So, he dragged me into working out with him later after the comeback. It was the worst workout I’ve ever done. “Chris-hun,’ I said panting. “This is not how my body was meant to build muscle, this is literally impossible.” “Oh shush. Try the ropes.” “No, I refuse. I remember the video of Jeongin trying them. You can’t make me.” He just laughed at me. Honestly, I think he just wanted to show off his “hot body” to me. I know he’s hot, okay? He doesn’t need to rub it in my face. It was a nice way to spend time together, though. 

Chan’s POV

That day. That was the day I knew I was in love with her. Seeing her smile and laugh with sweat dripping down her face, looking like the beautiful mess she always is. She’s my beautiful mess, though, haha. I’m going to tell her. Soon. I think it’s still too soon after what she’s just been through.

I told Jisung. “I knew it!” “What, how?” “The way you look at her. Since the day we all met her in her office, I knew you’d fall for her. She’s meant for you.” “You think?” “Yeah, man. She probably feels the same way about you.” “Nah, I mean, I don’t know… We have had moments.” “Chan-hyung, are you behaving yourself?” “Oh my god, yes, Jisung.”

I had to surprise her. I needed the guys’ help. I know exactly how to tell her. I just hope she doesn’t completely reject me. She means everything to me. I’m so lucky she came into my life like this. I don’t know what’d I’d do if she ever left the company. I guess I’ll find out how she feels soon…

Chapter 22

My POV

The boys were busy practicing for the night. They’re making a new music video soon. So, I spent most of the night watching movies, editing, and playing video games. Then, I decided to take a shower. It was a normal night. I turned on my music and started singing, like any other shower I take. Little did I know that this wasn’t going to just be another ordinary night.

Since the boys weren’t home, I decided I didn’t need clothes on yet, so I just walked around with my robe on. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink. Then, I heard a clink. I turned around to see Chris standing there with two glasses and a wine bottle. 

I jumped a little when I saw him standing there. “Chris-hun, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at rehearsal?” “Just come here,” he said walking towards the balcony. “Chris, I’m only in my robe,” “It’s fine, no one will see.” I hesitated, but I just had to see what this boy was up to.

He set up fake candles so the warm summer breeze didn’t blow them out. He also set up a little table with candles and flowers in the center. He pulled out a chair for me, and poured some wine. The balcony isn’t a very big space, so it wasn’t as extravagant as I’m making it seem… but that’s how it felt.

We clinked glasses and took a sip. Chris’ sip was like two gulps. He seemed nervous. “Chris-hun, what’s this all about?” He grabbed my hand from across the table. He was slightly shaking.

“Kat,” he looked deeply into my eyes. “I think we’ve both been ignoring this for a while…” My heart started to pound. “But, I don’t think I can keep running away from the way I feel.” He took the wine glass out of my other hand, and grabbed it, so he was holding both of my hands. He stood up, which made me stand up. We were right on the edge of the balcony, he stepped closer to me. 

Inches away from each other. He brought a hand up to my neck. His other hand pushed back a strand of damp hair. “I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Inside and out. When you enter a room, I light up. Anytime I see that precious smile, I feel butterflies in my stomach. I don’t know if it’s God, or fate, or destiny, but I can’t help but feel that this is meant to be… We are meant to be…” 

He inched closer to my face. “Kat,” he choked up. “I’m in love with you.” He was shaking. I could feel his heartbeat, even though we were a couple inches apart. He pulled my face towards his. Our lips were an inch apart. He whispered, “Can I?” “Ye-” He slammed his lips onto mine and wrapped his arms around me. I brought a hand up to his neck, and my other arm snaked around his back.

This was perfect. This was meant to be. He gently pushed me against the balcony railing, don’t worry it was tall enough. We held onto this kiss for a long time. He brought his body closer to mine, until they were pressed against each other. Our bodies moved in sync with each other.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he walked us inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat on his bed with me on top. It was a steamy make-out session. His tongue glided across my lips, as if to ask for permission to enter. I let him in. Our bodies were still in sync as we grinded against each other. I could feel his bulge harden in his jeans with each thrust. Talk about all that sexual tension finally being released, hmm?

I pulled away and looked into his dark, lust-filled eyes. “Chris,” I panted. “Yes, babygirl?” He stopped. He looked worried he may have gone too far. “I’m in love with you, too.” His looks of worry turned into relief. He had the sexiest smirk on his face. He gave me a small peck, and then flipped me over so he was on top and I was underneath him. He worriedly searched my face and my eyes. “Can I show you how much I love you?” “Yes, Chris.” “Are you sure?” “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

He placed a passionate kiss to my lips. I could feel his smile against mine. He held it there for a while. He lowered his body to mine, and let out a soft growl. His lips moved from my lips to my neck, where he began to suck the newly clean skin. His hands found their way underneath my robe. I made that part way too easy for him.

One hand held my waist in place. The other began rubbing circles onto my clit. I let out a soft moan. Chris removed his lips from my neck. “Babygirl, the boys won’t be here for a couple more hours. You don’t have to be subtle,” He said, giving me another kiss to my lips. He continued the circular motion… my moans got louder, and my hips instinctively started to grind against his hand.. He started to get impatient.

He slowly, unbearingly, started to undo the knot of my robe belt. Was he seriously trying to tease me right now? I put my hand on his crotch, and began palming him through his jeans. “Ahh, fuck,” he softly moaned. He, then, ripped off my robe. He couldn’t take it anymore. He backed off of my body to get a good look at it, for real this time.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Then, he discarded his shirt. “Hot body,” I said with hand quotations and a giggle. “Mmm, you’re laughing now, babygirl. Wait till I have you screaming my name.” Fuck, that was hot. I could feel the wetness pool between my thighs. He started to kiss me, but moved down to my exposed breasts. He began to suck one a nipple, and knead the other one.

I already started to feel a tightness in my stomach. Fuck, he was good at this. Once one nipple was hardened to his liking, he moved to the other. I let out louder moans and even let out a moan saying his name. He sucked harder. He left kisses, bruises, and love bites all over my body. He was painting, and I was his work of art.

He finally made his way down to my entrance. He looked up for reassurance. “Please,” I begged with a moan. He separated my legs and swiped his tongue from one end to the other. I let out a loud moan. He began to attack my core. A hand came up and rubbed circles into my clit. The other held my waist down, trying to keep me still.

The room was filled with panting, moans, and sweet profanities. I began to buck my hips against his magical tongue, for more friction. He moved his tongue to destroy my clit, and slipped in two fingers. Each pump sent pleasure throughout my entire body. I felt the tightening start in my stomach. “Oh, Chris!” I screamed. He stopped. “Told ya so,” he said with a smirk. He licked my essense off his lips. He didn’t let me finish. I pouted.

“I’m not finished yet, babygirl. Be patient.” I decided to take charge. I switched our position again. “You be patient.” I straddled him, and began kissing him. I began to make my way down to the waistband of his jeans. I looked up to him for reassurance as I began to unbutton his jeans. He nodded. I completely removed his jeans. I hooked two fingers into his boxers as I went back up to kiss him. I grinded against him, making his boxers wet. He went to grab to take them off. I smacked him. “Uh, uh. You just sit back and enjoy.”

I made my way back down and kissed him through his boxers. He let out a soft growl. He was getting impatient. I finally removed his boxers, which let his cock spring free against his stomach. It was a LOT bigger than I anticipated. His large cock was pulsating and veins popping out. I grabbed him, giving a few pumps, before bringing it to my lips and kissed it.

I licked his shaft from the base before taking as much of him in as I could. “Ahh, fuck, Kat. You feel so good.” I let saliva lather before I began to lick and suck. I took three fingers to the base, where my mouth couldn't reach, and pumped for extra pleasure. I began to bob my head up and down, softly gagging. His moans became louder and louder. I went the whole way down to the base and sucked as hard as I could before letting his cock pop out of my mouth.

He switched our position one last time. He kissed me, combining the taste of our essences. We continued to makeout. Both of us were waiting for the other's approval... making this much more exciting. He finally pulled away and kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes. “Kat, I love you so much. “I love you too, Chris.” “Ready?” “Yes, but be gentle… it’s been a while.” “Okay, babygirl,” he said, and gave me a quick peck. 

He placed one hand on my waist to hold me in place, and he positioned himself at my entrance. He let his body hover over mine as he pushed into me, and stretched my walls. “AHH, FUCK!” I screamed as tears began to gather in my eyes. “Babygirl, are you okay?” “Yes, just stay there for a second.” So, he stayed in that position for a few seconds until I gave him the okay. He fully made his way in, and slowly started thrusting into me. 

I nodded. I was adjusted and ready to be destroyed. “Okay, ruin me.” “As you wish.” He slammed fully into me and slowly, but roughly, thrusted and rocked his body against mine. Every thrust, he went in deeper and deeper, harder and harder. We both moaned and whispered sweet nothings to each other. I yelled, “Chris, faster!” He took his hand to my clit and roughly pressed into it while picking up the pace. 

My stomach tightened into a knot. His thrusts were becoming sloppy. “I-I’m going to cum!” he yelled. “Me too!” I felt my release spill onto his cock, and a rush of pleasure took over my entire body. Shortly after, he pulled out and finished on my stomach. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss to my lips. “Stay still, I’ll clean you up, babygirl.” He came back with a towel and cleaned me up.

He laid down next to me. Sweat covered his forehead and neck. He pulled me in for another passionate kiss. “That was… perfect.” I nodded. “That felt right. Like, it was meant to be,” I answered. He brought my body against his, combining our sweat. He started to kiss me again. I knew where this was going...

Chapter 23

We woke up in different beds the next morning. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when he greeted me. “Morning, babygirl,” he said smiling, but still had bed-head. He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed his head on my shoulder. “Morning, hun.” I finished brushing my teeth, turned around, and kissed him. 

“You know, we need to talk,” I said to him as he was brushing his teeth. He nodded. After brushing his teeth, we went to his room. We both climbed up onto his bed and sat across from each other. “So, what now? Do we tell the boys? Do we tell JYP? What even are we? What’ll happen? You’re still not allowed to date, what would happe-” “Shhh, calm down babygirl.” He placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

“We’ll figure it out. Let’s talk about us first.” Last night was amazing. Of course I would want more of that. However, we wouldn’t get anymore nights alone like that. I would love to be with Chris… But, that just didn’t seem possible. We agreed to go on an official real date, with JYP’s approval. Chris said he knew he wanted to be with me. He’d ask me to be his right then and there, if he could.

We agreed not to tell the boys everything about last night. We agreed to tell them that we had feelings for each other, and that we kissed. That’s it. At breakfast, we decided to tell them. “I knew it!” Jisung exclaimed. Everyone had big smiles on their faces. I really think they hope it works out for us. They saw how happy we were.

So, Chris went down to JYP’s office right after breakfast. I got a phone call about an hour later. “Hey, Chris-hun.” “Kat, what are you doing tonight?” “Uh, I think my evening is open. What’s up?” “Would you like to go out tonight? Just me and you?” My heart fluttered. I can’t believe JYP approved this. “Yes, I would love that.” As soon as I hung up the phone, I squealed, no, practically screamed with excitement.

Of course, JYP only approved it with the promise of a vlog. Damn. I can’t complain, though. I get to go on a real date with Chris. As soon as our call ended, I ran down the staircase to find Felix playing video games on the couch. He was the lucky Stray Kids member of the day.

I ran up to him and yanked off his headset. “Oi, Kat!” “Felix! I need your help.” “What, are you alright?” “Yes, but I have exciting news and I really need your help with something if you’re free for the rest of the day.” “Well sure, what is it?” I told him about the date. He enthusiastically hugged me, picked me up, and spun me around.

“So wait, why do you need my help?” He finally asked after calming down. “Do you wanna look in my closet? I have NOTHING to wear.” “Maybe that’s what Chan wants,” he said with a smirk and raising his eyebrow twice. “Lee Felix,” I yelled while I grabbed a pillow from the couch, “I’m calling your mother!” I started slapping him with the pillow. 

“Okay, come on, I don’t have much time!” “Okay, okay, let me put on some actual clothes.” So, we headed out for an afternoon of shopping. Once we made it to a shopping area, he asked me, “so, where are you guys going?” “I have no idea. He wants it to be a surprise.’ “Wait, then how do you know what to wear?” “I don't, that's why I need your help.” “Did he say anything about it?” “He said “not like prom, but not like Easter… What’s that supposed to mean?” “I know exactly what that means.” “You do?” “Haha, no.”

We finally found the perfect little boutique. Felix was continuously picking out dresses for me as I was trying them on. He was a really good sport. I think he actually enjoyed it a lot, not that he would admit that. He was really good at it, too. As soon as he saw a dress on me, he knew exactly what was wrong with it for me. “This one’s too long, makes you look shorter…. The waist in this one makes your hips look wider, oh my gosh, that’s a sin of a dress….We need to put you in something tighter. You have been working out. Show it off, girl,” he said with a squeak.

Felix picked out the “perfect one.” It was a bit out of my comfort zone, but he was right. It did compliment me. It was a short, fitted black dress with a triangle cut out at the bottom of the dress, which exposed my left leg. The neckline was a deep V, with mesh “covering” my cleavage. Other than that, the dress itself was pretty plain. Felix convinced me he could help me “dress it up.”

We rushed back to the dorm to get me ready. I started to work on my hair and makeup, while Felix worked on picking out my jewelry. We were playing music very loudly and singing along. Felix is such a great friend. I’m so grateful that he’s in my life.

“One more thing,” Felix said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Turn around,” he said softly. “Boy, you make me nervous.” He placed a necklace around my neck. Not one of mine. I walked up to the mirror to look at it. “Felix, this isn’t mine… whose is it?” “It’s now yours, silly.” “When did you get this?” “At the boutique, while you were trying things on.” “Awe, thank you, Lixie. I love it.” It was a rose gold necklace, with eight gems following each other, almost looking like a constellation. I gave him the biggest hug. “You’re beautiful, Kat. Chan is lucky to be taking you out on a date,” he said with a wink.

It was time. Of course, we filmed a lot for a vlog so JYP would be happy. Jisung was waiting at the bottom of the staircase with the rest of the boys, waiting for my “reveal” with the camera. Chris was already down there. I don’t know what he was wearing, but I’m sure he looked so handsome. I mean, come on, he’s hot in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

Jisung started to “announce” my appearance haha. “Now presenting, the most ridiculous, funniest, and prettiest lady I know, Ms. Kat!” I don’t know who it was, it was probably Seungmin, who started playing “Beautiful Feeling” by Day6 as I began walking down the stairs. I immediately saw all the boys. Chris was turned around. The guys gasped when they saw me. They’ve never seen me dress up like this before. I could feel my face turning red.

Chris turned around. He was wearing a black suit and tie. I could feel myself wanting to swoon. I swear, he almost cried when he saw me. And I know why. After going through what I did a few weeks ago, he was happy to see me happy. He handed me a single rose. “Kat, you look… well you’re… breathtaking.” I could feel my heart melt (and something else). We all started taking pictures together. I swear, the “date” was an hour of just picture taking. We haven’t even left the dorm yet.

Chris led me to one of the company cars. “What are we doing here?” “I wasn’t going to make you walk to where we’re going, silly goose.” We both giggled. “So, where are we going, then?” “You’ll see, be patient,” he said with a smirk.

I turned the camera off for the car ride. He grabbed my hand and held it as we drove. “So, how did you convince JYP, minus the vlog,” I asked. He looked back at me lovingly. “He actually said he knew this was going to happen.” “What, really?” “Yeah, I mean you were living with us, and he said he pieced us together a long time ago. He’s actually surprised we finally asked him.” I just sat there with the biggest smile on my face.

We finally made it to our first destination, a small Korean restaurant. “Chris, we’re a bit too dressed up for this place, hmm?” “Nah, I think we look great,” He said with a wink. “Stay here,” he told me. He got out of the car, walked over to my side, and opened the door out for me, as he helped me out of the car. He’s such a gentleman. We walked into the restaurant, and everyone was dressed so formally. I was shocked, being that the outside seemed casual.

We got kimchi jjigae and dumplings to share. It was absolutely delicious. Of course, wine was involved. The owners knew who we were. I’m surprised they knew me. So, they took our picture in the restaurant and had us sign a piece of paper. “Thank you for providing a delicious meal for our first date,” we wrote. We finally finished flirting and eating, and went back to the car.

“Okay, you’re going to think I’m crazy,” Chris started saying with an awkward chuckle. “Huh. Why,” I asked and chuckled back. He pulled out a blindfold. “Would you mind wearing this? I want this next place to be a complete surprise.” “Haha, sure.” I turned my head and he ties it around my head. “Can you see anything?” “Nope, I can’t see a thing.” “Alright, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The car finally stopped. “Okay, we’re here. Don’t take off your blindfold yet.” “Alright, alright, but I wanna see!” He helped me out of the car and started to lead me. At first, we were walking on pavement, but then we walked in the grass for a good while. Then, we walked on wood. “There's some steps right here, only three.” “Oh my gosh, Chris.” We finally made it onto a wooden platform.

He positioned me to look forward. The wind was blowing left to right. It was a warm, summer night. The fresh air was already amazing. I could hear leaves rustling. We were definitely in a park. “Okay, ready?” “Yes! Untie it!” He slowly started to untie the blindfold. Teasingly slow. I couldn’t help but to smile.

Finally, my eyes were free from the blindfold, and I was facing a creek. The moonlight was perfectly reflecting against the current. The trees and wildflowers were swaying with the movement of the wind. Chris stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to sway back and forth. I followed. Crickets were chirping. The water was flowing. This place was so peaceful.

We were under a gazebo. He held our sway for a good while, just listening to nature and each other’s breathing. I finally decided to turn around and face Chris. His hands were still wrapped around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked right into his eyes. “Where are we?” “I’ve never taken anyone else here. Sometimes I come here to relax, make music sometimes.” “It’s beautiful.” He placed a kiss on my forehead.

He grabbed my left hand, his other hand still on my waist. He started to dance with me. Wow. I am so in love with him. That’s all I could think about at that moment. We started giggling with each other, realizing it was kind of ridiculous what we were doing. 

Then, we just held each other. I rested my head against his chest. He began to sway again. I could stay there, in his arms, under that gazebo, for hours. He, finally, grabbed my face and pulled my chin up to his. He placed a tender kiss on my lips. No words had to be said. We understood each other. We loved each other. 

We began to leave to end our date. As Chris opened the door for me, flashes began to crowd us. Reporters. Great. Chris politely excused himself and hurried into the car. I guess we’ll be the lead story tomorrow morning online. I don’t know if that’s what JYP would’ve wanted.

We finally got back to the dorm. I threw my heels off. Chris took his coat off and started to loosen his tie. He looked at each other, sighed, and then laughed. “I loved tonight,” I said. “I did, too.” He kissed my cheek. “Hey, guys, we’re back!” I yelled, walking into the living room. No one was there. I checked the kitchen. Nope. Then, I peeked into their rooms. No one was there. “Chris, where is everyo-” I was cut off by him shirtless, leaning against the couch.

Chapter 24

He had a devilish smirk across his face. “Chris?” I could feel my face turning red. “Baby, they’re not here. On purpose.” He winked. I walked up to him. I placed my hand on his prominent abs. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, “Yeah? What are you going to do about that?” A low growl accidentally escaped his lips. He slowly stood up, walked me to a wall, and pressed me up against it, still with that devilish, yet sexy, smirk.

He brought his hand up to my shoulder and pulled my dress strap down. As he did that, he brought his lips to attack my neck. Oh yeah, I was going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, as if I wasn’t already covered.. I let out a soft moan. As soon as he heard that, he lifted me, still pressed against the wall. He pressed his groin against my core. My nails were digging into his back.

He finally couldn’t take this any longer. He carried me upstairs to his room, slammed the door behind him, and pressed me against the door, and began searching for a zipper on my dress. I softly pushed him off of me. This dress didn’t have a zipper, it just slipped off. I pushed him to sit on the bed. Lucky him, I wasn’t wearing a bra. I slipped off the dress straps, and let the fabric pool at my ankles. I teasingly stepped out of the fabric and made my way towards him.

“Oh, babygirl,” he moaned. I pushed him down on the bed. His legs were hanging off the edge. I crawled over him and started a heated make-out session. Tongues intertwined. I, teasingly, started to unbutton his pants. But I stopped as soon as I unzipped the zipper, got off of him, and walked back toward the door. “Wha- where are you going?” I got him all flustered. Cheeks pink from the heat exchanged between our bodies. I turned, gave him a shoulder shrug, and winked. “Ohh, I see. Little Ms. Hard-To-Get, hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

He rushed off the bed, grabbed me and laid me down on the bed. He removed the rest of his clothing. His fingers hooked into my underwear and he practically threw them off. There wasn’t much foreplay this time. He just slammed into me. I screamed, and tears filled in my eyes. I wasn’t expecting that. He realized how rough he was after that, so he slowed down his pace.

One hand grabbed behind my neck as he brought me into a passionate, yet heated kiss. My nails began digging into his back. He picked up the pace. With each thrust, my walls became tighter and tighter. The room was filled with passionate moans.

I flipped myself to be on top. I positioned his cock at my entrance. I slowly slid down to the base. We both let out loud moans. His hands tightly gripped my waist to hold me in place as I began bouncing up and down. “Fuck, Kat, I’m going to cum,” he moand as he flipped us back over.

He began to grind his body slowly, yet roughly against mine. The pressure was building inside me, waiting to be released. He, once again, had me screaming for him. He buried his cock deep into me. I felt my walls tighten and his thrusts become sloppy. I released my juices onto him. He let out one last deep growl as he pulled out and finished on my stomach.

Once we were cleaned up, I put on one of his shirts. “Awe, babygirl, you look absolutely sexy in my clothes.” I couldn’t help but smile. I crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me. Our legs intertwined and I threw an arm over him. “I sighed, “today was perfect, Chris-hun. Thank you so much for everything.” “No, thank you, babygirl… I love you so much.” “I love you too, Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written. I'm learning as I go, so I'm sorry if my writing style is all over the place!  
> What do you think of the story so far? What do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts or comments!  
> I take constructive criticism very well, so don't be afraid to be honest!


End file.
